


La faveur

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Espionnage, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Scott, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Torture, Video, stiles's girlfriend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une faveur? De la part de qui? Et pour qui?<br/>Se situe entre la saison 2 et 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, cette fic se situe entre la saison 2 et 3. Ce qui veut dire que Derek est toujours un Alpha, Scott est toujours un Bêta et Malia n'existe pas.  
> Cette fic a été entièrement publiée sur FF ^^

Une silhouette se déplace de toit en toit, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer. Un regard jeté à la lune lui rappelle qu'elle sera pleine dans deux jours. La silhouette se fait encore plus furtive en arrivant à la maison du Shérif. D'un bond rapide et suivit d'un atterrissage léger, la personne arrive sur le toit de la maison et se rapproche discrètement pour écouter ce qui se dit dans la chambre de l'adolescent de la maison. Deux voix discutent. 

\- J'en reviens pas que Jackson soit maintenant un loup-garou, dit l'un des deux ados. 

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est dingue, répond l'autre. 

D'un coup d'œil rapide, le voyeur (mais peut-on parler de voyeur quand on ne fait qu'écouter?) identifie les deux garçons. Stiles et Scott, tous deux amis depuis l'enfance. Ils ont presque 17 ans et l'un est un loup-garou. 

\- Derek va lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a à savoir et il doit le faire vite parce que Jackson déménage en Angleterre à la fin du mois d’Août. 

L'espion, parce que c’en est un ou une, l'obscurité ne permet pas de le déterminer, sait ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Il n'écoute pas la réponse du fils du Shérif. Il peut maintenant repartir comme il est venu. Toujours aussi furtif, ombre parmi les ombres, l'espion se fond dans la nuit. Il est temps de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Un éclat de rire silencieux échappe à l'espion. Il pense qu'il va beaucoup s'amuser. Il est loin de se douter que ce ne sera pas aussi simple.


	2. Chapitre I

Les choses s'apaisent enfin. Jackson n'est plus le Kanima et a accédé à son statut de Loup-garou à la surprise de tous. Derek Hale, l'Alpha de la meute, a passé trois mois avec le jeune homme pour lui apprendre à se maitriser et à se battre. L'alpha a également trouvé une nouvelle meute au jeune Bêta qui a déménagé en Angleterre il y a maintenant une semaine. Lydia, l'ex-petite amie de Jackson semble plutôt bien le vivre, même si elle est plus caustique qu'à son habitude. Les autres y voient la preuve qu'elle ne le vit pas si bien que ça. Ils la surveillent discrètement, même si ça les place souvent en position de victimes face aux attaques de la rousse volcanique.

Gérard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison a disparu et personne ne s'inquiète de lui. À vrai dire, tous sont soulagés que le vieil homme ne fasse plus parti du paysage. Du coup, les loups peuvent souffler un peu, les chasseurs les laissent plus ou moins tranquilles. Les chasseurs ne les harcèlent pas, ils se contentent de surveiller les loups. Pour l'instant, c'est le Statu Quo.

Scott et Allison ont rompu, mais ça n'affecte pas la cohésion du groupe puisqu'ils sont restés amis. Scott est d'ailleurs persuadé qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble. Dans son esprit, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Allison est loin de partager l'optimisme du jeune homme, mais elle est contente qu'ils soient capables de se parler comme avant. Elle s'inquiète juste de ce qu'il se passera si elle a un autre petit ami. La question se posera forcément un jour.

Isaac, Boyd et Erica peuvent désormais souffler. Leur Alpha est bien plus détendu maintenant que les menaces ont disparu. Du coup, Derek est plus sympa avec eux. Boyd et Erica ont donc décidé au début de l'été de rester à Beacon Hill. L'Alpha les entraine toujours, mais désormais, il est un peu plus indulgent, ne les pressant plus autant. Les entrainements sont toujours aussi nombreux, mais les éreintent moins. Les trois Bêtas n'en ressortent plus les os douloureux et les muscles tremblants. Ils en sortent fatigués, mais contents d'eux-mêmes. D'ailleurs, ils apprennent beaucoup mieux dans ces conditions.

Derek quant à lui, reste égal à lui-même. Stoïque et taciturne, il est sur le qui-vive, mais s'accorde désormais des moments de détente. Il se rend compte que ça a un impact positif sur la meute et se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour que ça se passe encore mieux. Un week-end de camping, peut-être? Il s'esclaffe en imaginant Erica et ses talons vertigineux en pleine forêt. Son rire attire l'attention de ses bêtas qui n'ont pas encore l'habitude de le voir rire, mais l'Alpha ne cache pas le sourire qui s'attarde sur ses lèvres à cause de l'image qui persiste dans son esprit.

Stiles reste égal à lui-même également, survolté et volubile, le cerveau bourdonnant de mille pensées et sa bouche peinant à suivre le mouvement. Son père songe très sérieusement à l'emmener consulter un médecin, mais Stiles a l'air tellement moins stressé depuis quelque temps qu'il repousse à chaque fois cette pensée. Le fils du Shérif, lui, ne pense qu'à la belle Lydia qui est désormais célibataire. Ils sont amis et se parlent. Et même si la jeune fille se moque parfois de lui –d'accord, souvent, le jeune homme n'y voit que la preuve qu'elle pourrait craquer pour lui, un jour.

Ainsi sont les choses le jour de la rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hill.

 

***** JOUR DE LA RENTREE*****

 

        Stiles éteint son réveil qui lui braille dans les oreilles depuis un bon quart d'heure. Avec un soupir, il s'étire dans son lit, tentant de connecter les synapses de son cerveau, mais sans réelle conviction. Avec un bâillement qui manque lui décrocher la mâchoire, l'adolescent se traine jusqu'à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche qui, avec un peu de chance, le réveillera un minimum. Vœu pieux. C'est toujours du même pas trainant qu'il s'habille et descend prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il salue son père d'un vague grognement et s'installe devant son bol de café.

Le Shérif lui, savoure le silence matinal. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'est le seul moment de la journée où son fils se tait environ dix minutes d'affilée. Il en profite parce qu'il sait que sa progéniture redeviendra elle-même sitôt la dernière gorgée de café avalée. Et ça devrait se passer comme ça, si Stiles ne se rendait pas soudain compte qu'il va être en retard. Le jeune homme pose son bol en catastrophe et se précipite à l'étage pour finir de se préparer. Heureusement, il n'a pas besoin de passer prendre Scott, son ami d'enfance s'étant acheté une petite moto pendant l'été.

Le Shérif écoute, amusé, la cavalcade de son fils pour être prêt à l'heure. John Stilinsky pourrait jurer avoir six ou sept ados là-haut, tellement Stiles a le pas lourd. L'adolescent redescend les escaliers, ouvre la porte et s'élance dehors quasiment dans le même mouvement. Ce gamin se déplace comme il parle, vite et presque sans respirer. Son père se précipite à sa suite, ayant remarqué un détail important et le rappelle du pas de la porte.

\- Stiles!

Le jeune homme s'arrête alors qu'il allait monter dans sa jeep qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

\- Papa! J'adorerais discuter avec toi, répond l'ado. Vraiment, je voudrais avoir le temps de discuter de la rentrée avec toi et savoir ce que tu vas faire de ta journée, mais je vais être en retard. Et je ne veux pas que Harris me saque dès la première journée.

\- Stiles! Répète le Shérif avec un ton exaspéré.

\- Papa! Réponds Stiles sur le même ton.

\- Ton sac!

Stiles jette un regard perdu à l'intérieur de sa voiture, constate qu'effectivement, il a oublié son sac de cours, jure et repart au pas de course pour aller chercher ce qui le mettra probablement en retard. Il passe devant son père, attrape son sac et fait le trajet inverse, tout ça en moins d'une minute.

\- Je rentre tard ce soir, lui crie le Shérif.

Stiles se contente d'un signe de la main pour indiquer qu'il a compris et s'engage dans la rue à vitesse normale. Dès qu'il est hors de vue de la maison et donc des yeux du représentant de la loi avec qui il vit, il accélère vivement. Hors de question qu'il soit en retard.

***

Scott arrive devant le lycée, enlève son casque et caresse fièrement sa toute nouvelle moto. Il a bossé comme un dingue et économisé chaque centime pour pouvoir se l'acheter, mais il estime que ça en valait la peine. Le bruit d'un moteur l'arrache à la contemplation du second amour de sa vie, le premier étant, bien sûr Allison. Il tourne la tête et découvre une magnifique GTO qui se gare quelques places plus loin. Il en reste bouche bée. Même Derek ne fait pas le poids avec sa Camaro. À qui appartient cette voiture?

Stiles arrive à sa hauteur à ce moment-là, essoufflé par sa course pour rejoindre son ami plus vite. Il tape sur l'épaule de Scott pour lui signaler sa présence et devant l'absence de réaction de celui-ci, suit la direction du regard de son ami d'enfance, juste à temps pour voir descendre un mec de la GTO qui parait flambant neuve. Soit ça, soit elle est bichonnée deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ce qui revient à dire qu'elle est comme neuve.

Le fils du Shérif observe le gars à la GTO quelques secondes, soupire et déclare, exaspéré :

\- Comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez d'un.

Scott s'arrache enfin à la contemplation de la voiture pour regarder son ami avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Questionne le loup-garou.

\- Ben, regarde-le! S'exclame Stiles. On dirait un clone de Derek.

Et c'est vrai. Le nouveau venu arbore la même coupe de cheveux, porte le même genre de vêtements que l'Alpha, jusqu'à la veste en cuir qui semble identique à celle de Derek, la même mine revêche et des lunettes de soleil qui ne sont pas s'en rappeler celle de Tom Cruise dans Top Gun.

\- Miam, fait une voix féminine aux côtés des deux garçons. On en mangerait.

Les deux amis d'enfance tournent la tête et découvrent Lydia. Ils ont bien évidemment reconnu la voix de la jeune fille.

\- Salut Lydia, fait Stiles avec enthousiasme.

Scott la salue également, avec moins d'entrain quand même. Mais la rousse ne fait absolument pas attention à eux. Elle est concentrée sur le nouveau venu qui passe à côté d'eux. Elle ne peut en être sûre, mais il lui semble bien sentir le regard de l'inconnu sur son corps. Comme s'il la détaillait. Elle se rengorge. Elle est magnifique, elle le sait et gare à celui qui viendrait à l'oublier.

\- Mais c'est qui ce mec? Grimace Stiles, conscient qu'il vient de perdre tous les points qu'il avait pu gagner avec la jeune fille de ses rêves.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure Lydia, mais je vais le savoir. À plus, les losers, dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement, concentrée sur sa proie.

Stiles la regarde partir avec un sentiment croissant de désolation. Il a perdu la partie et il le sait, même s'il ne perd tout de même pas espoir. On ne sait jamais.

Scott pour sa part, a déjà oublié Lydia et le nouveau. Allison vient d'arriver et toute l'attention du jeune Bêta est sur la jeune chasseuse. Rien ne peut l'en détourner. Pas même la voix qui demande d'un ton incertain :

\- Stiles?

Le fils du Shérif se retourne et regarde, interloqué, la jeune fille qui lui fait face. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel de printemps, un visage fin et en forme de cœur, un corps qui donnerait des pensées inconvenantes à un moine. Stiles sait qu'il connait cette fille, mais il lui faut de longues secondes pour faire la connexion.

\- Alicia? Fait-il, une interrogation dans la voix.

\- Stiles! Fait la jeune fille en se jetant à son cou. T'as pas changé!

Le jeune homme la sert dans ses bras avec bonheur.

Alicia est une amie de longue date, presque une sœur pour lui comme pour Scott. Elle a déménagé deux ans plus tôt, mais on dirait bien qu'elle est de retour.

\- Combien de temps tu restes? Lui demande Stiles. T'es en visite ? T'es arrivée quand? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? J'ai une masse de trucs à te raconter, les mails et Skype, ça va bien, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Stiles a parlé presque sans respirer, comme si les mots allaient se sauver s'il ne les dit pas assez vite. Alicia le regarde avec amusement.

\- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, commente-t-elle en rigolant. Alors, dans l'ordre, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, j'espère. Non, nous venons de ré-emménager. Je suis arrivée il y a une semaine et je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que je voulais te faire la surprise. J'espère bien que tu as plein de choses à me raconter, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et je suis trop contente de pouvoir te parler en vrai.

La jeune fille parle presque aussi vite que l'ado qui lui fait face. Alors que la sonnerie retentit, les deux jeunes gens partent bras dessus, bras dessous pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, laissant Scott amusé et Allison abasourdie. La jeune chasseuse a l'impression d'être tombée dans une autre dimension. Elle n'a jamais vu Stiles agir ainsi autrement qu'avec Scott, ça lui fait bizarre.

\- C'est qui? Demande-t-elle à son ex.

\- Une amie, répond simplement le loup. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrent à leurs tours dans le lycée, sans se rendre compte qu'ils sont observés.


	3. Chapitre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne n'aime Alicia lol

Au déjeuner, Lydia va s'asseoir à la même table qu'Allison, ce qui l'oblige à s'asseoir avec des losers, mais tant pis. En effet, la jeune chasseuse s'est installée à la même table que Scott, Stiles et Alicia. La rousse se lance aussitôt dans la narration de tout ce qu'elle a appris sur le nouveau, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

\- Il s'appelle Ben et nous sommes dans le même cours d'Anglais.

\- Tu ne l'as pas coincé pour en savoir plus ? S'étonne Allison.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans les couloirs et je ne le vois pas ici non plus, s'agace la rousse.

\- Il habite à côté de chez moi, annonce Alicia.

Aussitôt, des yeux gris se braquent sur elle et la jeune fille glousse.

\- Oui, Lydia, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux.

\- Je sens qu'on va très vite redevenir amies, fait Lydia avec un sourire satisfait.

Alicia cligne des yeux, elles n'ont jamais été amies et croise le regard de Stiles qui lui sourit gentiment avec de murmurer :

\- Lydia, égale à elle-même.

Alicia tilte à ce moment-là et pose une main compatissante sur celle du jeune homme. Elle se souvient que Stiles est amoureux de la belle rousse depuis toujours ou presque. Quelque part, elle en veut à Lydia de faire souffrir le fils du Shérif, mais Lydia ne serait plus Lydia si elle faisait attention aux autres. Alicia décide alors de faire quelque chose pour montrer à Stiles que le monde lui offre d'autres possibilités que la rousse égoïste.

\- Et si on allait en boîte pour fêter mon retour? Samedi, ça vous va? Propose-t-elle.

Après quelques hésitations, tous acceptent. Alicia est satisfaite. Quand la cloche sonne, ils se lèvent pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

 

****

Ben, le nouveau, regarde autour de lui et sort du lycée pour rejoindre sa GTO, près de laquelle l'attend Alicia. Ils sont voisins, il lui a donc proposé de la ramener. Il ne prête aucune attention à la blonde qui le bouscule et poursuit sa route sans en faire de cas. Mais la blonde, elle, n'est pas contente. Il ne l'a même pas regardée. Un grondement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Puis un sourire éclaire son visage pendant qu'elle écoute la conversation des deux jeunes gens dans le véhicule qui s'éloigne. Elle est rejointe par Isaac et Boyd qui sont devenus, au fil des semaines, des frères pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Erica? Demande Isaac.

Boyd se tient silencieux à leurs côtés. Le loup ne parle pas beaucoup, il préfère observer. Et la jeune blonde ressemble un peu trop à un chat devant un bol de crème pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il sent les ennuis arriver.

\- Les gars, samedi, nous allons en boite, annonce Erica avec jubilation.

Boyd grogne et Isaac lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Hors de question, crache aussitôt le loup frisé.

\- Allison sera là, lâche innocemment la blonde.

Elle fait semblant de regarder ses ongles alors qu'elle guette la réaction de son frère de meute. Isaac a beau dire qu'il hait la jeune chasseuse, surtout après qu'elle l'ait poignardé, la blonde n'est pas dupe et connait les sentiments réels du frisé. Devant l'air hésitant du loup, elle retient une expression triomphante et tourne son attention vers le loup noir.

\- Derek ne voudra jamais, déclare calmement Boyd.

Erica se fait fort de convaincre l'Alpha. Elle a plusieurs arguments, même s'il y en a un qu'elle gardera en dernier recours. Parce que contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, elle n'est pas une blonde écervelée, elle a un cerveau et elle s'en sert. Et ses cogitations l'ont amenée à se rendre compte de quelque chose. Derek ne semble pas le savoir lui-même, mais Erica, elle, le sait. Même si elle préfère garder son savoir pour elle. Elle n'a pas envie de se faire arracher la tête par son Alpha. Il est plus cool, mais il ne faut quand même pas pousser. La louve décide d'aller parler immédiatement à Derek. S'il dit non, ça lui laissera toute la semaine pour le convaincre.

            Étonnamment, l'Alpha accepte que ses Bêtas sortent le samedi soir, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Là où il oppose un refus catégorique à la jeune louve, c'est quand elle lui demande de venir aussi.

\- Même pas en rêve, grogne-t-il en reportant son attention sur son livre.

\- Allez, Derek s'il te plait, supplie Erica. On s'amusera bien.

\- Non.

\- Derek...

\- J'ai dit non!

Comme il n'a pas pris sa voix d'Alpha et que ces yeux sont toujours bleus, la jeune fille sait qu'elle peut encore insister un peu.

\- C'est dommage, soupire-t-elle. Scott y sera. Ça aurait été bien de lui montrer que la meute, c'est aussi une joyeuse famille, qu'on n'est pas des psychopathes.

Derek relève la tête et plante un regard impassible dans celui d'Erica qui tente de paraitre aussi innocente que possible.

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me manipuler? Gronde Derek.

\- Absolument pas, assure-t-elle. J'essaye juste de te montrer tous les avantages de cette sortie.

Le ton de la blonde s'est légèrement accentué sur le mot « tout ». Derek plisse les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là. Il pense qu'il doit y avoir un sens caché dans ce mot, même s'il ne voit pas lequel. Finalement, il soupire.

\- D'accord, je viens.

\- Merci, merci, merci, s'exclame Erica en se jetant à son cou.

Ça fait sourire l'Alpha. Puis il fronce les sourcils alors qu'Erica part annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses frères de meute.

\- Je ne danse pas! crie-t-il alors qu'elle est déjà dehors.

Seul un ricanement lui répond. Il ferme les yeux et soupire à nouveau. Derek ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent qu'il va regretter cette sortie.

La semaine passe à une vitesse folle. À peine le temps de cligner des yeux et le samedi est déjà là. L'Alpha et les Bêtas arrivent tard à la boite de nuit, presque une heure du matin. La faute à Erica qui a vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Derek scanne rapidement la foule. La première personne qu'il remarque est Stiles. Difficile d'ignorer un fou qui saute partout. L'Alpha a un rictus amusé, ou agacé, c'est difficile à dire. Le rictus se transforme en une grimace quand une jeune fille enlace Stiles. La grimace devient un grondement sourd quand la jeune fille embrasse tendrement le fils du Shérif.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » Se demande Derek. « J'en ai rien foutre. »

 

L'espion est content. Tout se déroule selon les plans. Personne ne verra rien venir.


	4. Chapitre III

Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Alicia et Ben arrivent dans la boite de nuit peu après 23 heures. Le groupe se jette sur la piste de danse et se déchaine. Et pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas? Ils sont jeunes, heureux et en profitent. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils peuvent se lâcher sans risques. Une heure du matin arrive quand Alicia prend Stiles dans ses bras, surprenant le jeune homme. Quand la jeune fille approche ses lèvres des siennes, le fils du Shérif a un léger mouvement de recul qu'Alicia contre en se serrant contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonne-t-il.

\- Opération Jalousie, répond-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Et elle l'embrasse. Pour les autres, ça ressemble au début d'une histoire d'amour. Mais en fait, les deux ados doivent se retenir de rire. Mais personne ne voit ça. Scott se raidit soudain en percevant un grondement par-dessus la musique. Allison et Lydia se rapprochent de lui en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

\- Scott, qu'est qui se passe? Demande Allison, inquiète.

\- La meute est là, gronde le jeune homme avec un geste du menton pour désigner l'endroit où se trouvent les quatre loups.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournent et regardent la meute rejoindre la piste de danse, à l'exception de l'Alpha qui se dirige vers le bar. Ben regarde lui aussi l'Alpha et s'inquiète pour sa voisine. Si les yeux de l'homme plus âgé pouvaient tuer, Alicia serait morte. Ben a l'impression qu'une lueur rouge traverse le regard de l'homme, mais c'est sans doute un effet des jeux de lumière. Sans plus s'intéresser à l'homme à la mine rébarbative, Ben retourne danser et s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis et surtout la belle Lydia.

La nuit est presque terminée, lorsqu'Alicia se rend seule aux toilettes. Elle se lave les mains lorsque la porte claque dans son dos. La jeune fille lève les yeux et croise dans le miroir ceux d'un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, grand, musclé et portant une barbe de trois jours. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand elle réalise qu'elle est seule avec cet homme effrayant et que, même si elle hurle à pleins poumons, personne ne l'entendra. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demande-t-elle.

Derek s'avance lentement jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel. Alicia doit maintenant lever la tête pour le regarder et elle n'aime pas ça. Ça la rend encore plus vulnérable.

\- N'espère pas nous atteindre à travers lui, gronde l'Alpha.

\- Quoi? Atteindre qui?

Le loup-garou sourit en entendant le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballer sous l'effet de la peur.

\- Quel que soit ton plan, ça ne fonctionnera pas, poursuit-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Dis-toi bien que si tu lui... Nous fais du mal, je t'arracherais la gorge avec mes dents.

Il se détourne et s'apprête à sortir quand un ricanement l'arrête. Il jette un coup d'œil pour voir Alicia le fixer avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle ne semble plus avoir peur. Et l'Alpha n'aime pas ce qu'il voit dans ces yeux. Ça ressemble trop à une lueur calculatrice pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Derek plisse les yeux en la voyant avancer vers lui. Elle lève un menton volontaire en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- Je ferais ce que je veux et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Tu n'es rien pour lui, certifie-t-elle.

Derek en reste abasourdi. Elle ose ? Elle sous-entend que...? Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la jeune fille a déjà rejoint Stiles et l'enlace en l'embrassant dans le cou. Derek gronde à nouveau. Cette fois, Scott rejoint l'Alpha.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? Attaque aussitôt le Bêta.

\- C'est qui, cette fille? Grogne Derek.

Scott ne peut dissimuler sa surprise. Derek est... Jaloux? Non, impossible.

\- Une amie, répond l'adolescent en regardant attentivement le loup plus âgé.

Ce qu'il voit lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Derek, contrôle-toi! Tes yeux sont rouges!

Ils sont interrompus par les autres Bêtas qui les rejoignent.

\- Derek? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Isaac.

\- On s'en va, annonce l'Alpha.

\- Mais, tente de protester Erica, mais Derek ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- J'ai dit : on s'en va! Ordonne-t-il avec sa voix d'Alpha.

L'ordre est impossible à ignorer et les trois Bêtas s'en vont. Derek ajoute une dernière chose pour Scott.

\- Surveille-la, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Comme c'est étonnant, ironise Scott. Tu ne fais jamais confiance à personne.

Derek souffle, mais sort de la boite de nuit sans ajouter un mot. Il monte dans sa Camaro dans laquelle ses Bêtas ont déjà pris place.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur cette fille, gronde-t-il.

Il tente de se calmer. Il a passé toute la soirée à gronder et se demande pourquoi. Il est en colère et inquiet. Cette fille pourrait être une menace et il est le seul à s'en inquiéter. C'est ce qu'il se dit. Seulement, après avoir déposé ces Bêtas, il se retrouve à suivre une route qui l'emmène dans une portion de la ville où il n'a rien à faire. Il n'y connait personne. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'arrête dans une rue. Il ne comprend la situation qu'au moment où il reconnait la jeep qui stationne, moteur au ralenti, un peu plus loin dans la rue. C'est la voiture de Stiles. En observant ce qui se passe dans la voiture, il serre les poings sur son volant jusqu'à ce que le cercle de métal recouvert de mousse dure proteste. Il s'oblige à lâcher prise. Il s'oblige à rester assis dans sa voiture et à partir vite et loin. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas et continu d'observer la jeep. L'Alpha grogne et un regard dans le rétroviseur lui apprend que ses crocs sont sortis et que ces yeux n'ont jamais été aussi rouges. Derek se dit qu'il a un problème, mais du diable s'il comprend lequel.

Il doit se retenir de bondir de la voiture quand il voit la jeune fille descendre de la jeep du côté conducteur et que Stiles sort du même côté pour lui parler. Derek comprend qu'elle était sur les genoux du jeune homme. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ça met Derek dans une fureur impossible à endiguer.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me lire ^^

Stiles et Alicia quittent la boite de nuit, main dans la main. Comme ils ont tous pris leurs voitures pour ne dépendre de personne s'ils voulaient partir tôt, Stiles peut ramener Alicia, même si la jeune fille est venue avec Ben. Les deux ados se sourient, complices, mais n'échangent pas un mot pendant le trajet. C'est assez inhabituel de la part du Shérif. Mais s'il se tait, c'est parce qu'il réfléchit. Il se demande pourquoi la jeune fille l'a embrassé, est-ce que c'est réellement pour essayer de rendre Lydia jalouse? Où n'était-ce qu'un prétexte? Et maintenant? Que va-t-il se passer? Était-ce seulement pour la soirée où est-ce qu'ils vont continuer? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres encore tournent dans l'esprit de Stiles et il se dit qu'il doit les poser, sinon il ne dormira pas. Alors qu'il se gare devant la maison de son amie, Alicia se tourne vers lui et attaque la première, sans laisser l'occasion au jeune homme de seulement pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Alicia. Oui, c'était pour rendre Lydia jalouse, mais on peut continuer à se voir si tu en as envie aussi. Parce que moi, j'en ai envie. Pas seulement en ami, mais aussi en tant que petit ami. Ça peut durer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Après tout, tu es gentil, drôle, intelligent et plus qu'agréable à regarder. Alors, si Lydia pouvait continuer à t'ignorer, ça m'arrangerait en fait.

Stiles en reste bouche bée. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, personne ne l'a jamais laissé sans voix comme ça. À vrai dire, il n'aurait pas été plus étonné si hum, disons Derek lui avait tenu le même discours. Stiles aurait probablement mal réagi si l'Alpha s'installait sur ses cuisses comme le fait maintenant Alicia.

La position n'est pas des plus confortables, mais Alicia s'en moque royalement et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Stiles et plus qu'heureux de participer à l'action. Il passe une main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie et un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs bouches s'ouvrent, leurs langues se cherchent et se trouvent. C'est un ballet de plaisir qui s'engage entre eux. Ils s'embrassent pendant de longues minutes. Quand la main de Stiles quitte les cheveux d'Alicia pour descendre sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille recule et calme le jeu.

\- Je devrais y aller, soupire-t-elle. Une voiture, ce n'est pas le top pour faire l'amour.

Stiles eut un sourire de dérision. Et il décide d'être honnête. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas en temps normal, mais là, ce qu'il va dire est important.

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, que ce soit dans une voiture ou ailleurs.

Alicia fond sur sa bouche et l'embrasse passionnément. Puis elle se recule et s'appuyant contre le volant, elle soupire.

\- Si mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison, je te trainerais dans ma chambre.

Alicia plante un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- La prochaine fois. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, hésite-t-elle.

\- Alicia, je suis un ado de presque 17 ans qui est toujours puceau. Évidemment que je suis d'accord.

La jeune fille éclate de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis, elle ouvre la portière conducteur et d'un mouvement agile, sort de la jeep. Stiles est sûr que si lui était sorti de la voiture tout en quittant les genoux de quelqu'un, il aurait fini étalé sur la route. Alicia agite la main tout en faisant le tour du véhicule pour atteindre le porche. Stiles sort à son tour de la voiture et regardant par-dessus le toit de la jeep, il dit :

\- Alicia?

La jeune fille s'arrête et lui jette un regard interrogatif.

\- Merci.

Un sourire suggestif étire les lèvres de sa petite amie.

\- Crois-moi, le plaisir est pour moi, bébé.

Puis elle rentre dans la maison. Stiles reste quelques instants sans bouger avant de lever le poing en l'air et de s'écrier «YES! ». Puis il remonte dans sa voiture et rentre chez lui.

L'espion se demande si la nouvelle situation change la donne et si oui, dans quelle mesure? Doit-il agir maintenant ou attendre? Quand il voit une Camaro noire suivre la jeep bleue, il décide de les suivre et de voir ce qui va se passer afin de pouvoir s'adapter. Au pire, se dit-il, le sang coulera.


	6. Chapitre V

Stiles rentre dans la maison en sifflotant gaiement. Il sait déjà que son père n'est pas là, la voiture de patrouille n'étant pas garée dans l'allée. Il va dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et trouve un mot de son père.

« Stiles,

J'ai dû partir pour le travail, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.

Ne m'attends pas. »

L'ado soupire, boit son verre et monte dans sa chambre. Il enlève son T-shirt en passant la porte et sent un courant d'air caresser sa peau. Fronçant les sourcils, il constate que sa fenêtre est ouverte. Il s'approche lentement et regarde à l'extérieur, mais rien ne bouge. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il referme la fenêtre et déboutonne son jean. Il se retourne vers son lit en commençant à baisser le vêtement. Il crie en voyant Derek refermer la porte d'un claquement sec.

\- Merde, Derek! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel?

L'Alpha ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont rouges, ses crocs pointent hors de sa bouche, le loup-garou a l'air en colère. La respiration de Stiles s'accélère, le cœur de l'ado manque un battement alors qu'il pense : « Je vais mourir! ».

\- P... Pou... Pourquoi? Bégaye Stiles.

Ça surprend assez Derek pour qu'il parle.

\- Pourquoi quoi? Grogne-t-il en avançant lentement vers le jeune homme.

Stiles déglutit nerveusement.

« Je vais mourir en boxer! Je ne veux pas mourir en boxer! Je ne veux pas mourir tout court! »

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vais mourir? Je n'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai pas agacé. Je ne te parle même plus. Merde, je vais mourir parce que j'ai fait un truc qui a énervé un loup-garou et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Mon père va se retrouver tout seul et il ne saura jamais ce qui m'est arrivé parce que tu vas planquer mon cadavre. Scott va mourir en essayant de te tuer et Allison va repartir en chasse pour le venger, même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Stiles parle avec le débit d'une mitraillette et bizarrement, ça semble être la chose à faire puisque les crocs de l'alpha se rétractent dans sa bouche et ses yeux retrouvent leurs couleurs habituelles. Et Stiles ouvre encore la bouche, soulagé de voir que le loup semble revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Le fils du Shérif ferait mieux de se taire.

\- Et j'ai une petite amie maintenant, et elle non plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve à se demander ce qui a pu m'arriver.

C’en est trop pour Derek qui agrippe l'adolescent à la gorge et le plaque contre la porte.

\- La ferme, Stiles! Aboie l'Alpha avant de fondre sur la bouche du jeune homme.

« Un moyen efficace de le faire taire », pense Derek, avant de se demander ce qu'il fabrique.

Stiles est stupéfait. Derek Alpha-Grincheux Hale l'embrasse. Il se demande vaguement s'il ne dort pas, avant de se demander pourquoi il rêve que Derek l'embrasse. Avec la soirée qu'il a passée, il devrait rêver d'Alicia, non? Derek relâche son emprise sur la bouche de Stiles et le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour poser une question. Le loup recommence aussitôt à l'embrasser. Et cette fois, la langue de l'Alpha part à la rencontre de celle de l'humain. Ils gémissent ensemble. Combien de temps restent-ils ainsi, Stiles plaqué contre la porte et Derek collé à lui? L'adolescent a posé ses mains sur les hanches du plus âgé et Derek a toujours une main sur la gorge du plus jeune et son autre main fourrage dans ses cheveux.

Après quelques minutes –ou quelques heures- le loup se détache de l'humain avec un sourire satisfait. Il observe Stiles. Le jeune homme a les yeux fermés, le souffle court et les lèvres gonflés par ses baisers. Ça lui donne envie de recommencer. Pour cacher cette envie et surtout ne pas y céder, l'Alpha dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen efficace de te faire taire, plaisante-t-il.

Stiles ouvre aussitôt les yeux et son regard brille de fureur. Derek a souvent vu l'adolescent en colère, exaspéré ou agacé, mais jamais furieux comme ça. Il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou avoir peur. Il n'a pas vraiment peur, après tout, il est un loup-garou, un Alpha de surcroit, il n'a rien à craindre de cet humain. Et il sait que rire maintenant ou même sourire serait une mauvaise idée.

\- Sors de chez moi! Grogne Stiles.

L'humain n'arrive pas à croire que Derek l'ait embrassé juste pour le faire taire. Évidemment, c'était bien plus agréable que de se faire frapper, mais il trouve ça un peu extrême. Ce n'est pas lui qui est venu dans la chambre du loup sans raison, c'est l'inverse! Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est jeté sur l'Alpha pour l'embrasser et chambouler son monde, c'est l'inverse!

\- T'as pas entendu ? Crache Stiles. Tes super oreilles de loup se sont barrées en même temps que ton cerveau ? Je t'ai dit de sortir de chez moi !!!

\- Stiles! S'exclame Derek, l'avertissement clairement audible dans sa voix.

Derek n'a aucune intention de laisser ce gamin qui parle trop, s'adresser à lui sur ce ton. OK, il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Stiles –il se demande toujours ce qu'il lui a pris d'ailleurs-, mais ça ne donne pas le droit à cet humain de lui parler ainsi. Il est l'Alpha!

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois l'Alpha! Crie Stiles. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu puisses me casser en deux avec une seule main! JE –VEUX-QUE-TU-SORTES-DE-CHEZ-MOI!! Hurle-t-il en détachant chaque mot. DEHORS!!

Derek regarde sombrement l'adolescent qui fulmine face à lui, se détourne et ressort par la fenêtre. Il se laisse tomber sur la pelouse et derrière lui, il entend le claquement du battant que Stiles referme violemment. Derek soupire, exaspéré. Venir ici était une erreur. Une énorme erreur!

L'espion observe et se demande si ça change quelque chose ou pas. Il se relève et part faire son rapport et attendre les ordres. Heureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui prend les décisions.


	7. Chapitre VI

Deux semaines ont passé. Deux semaines pendant lesquels Stiles et Derek s’évitent au maximum. Ce qui n’est pas difficile puisqu’ils n’ont aucun centre d’intérêt en commun. Stiles se pose des questions sur lui, sur sa relation avec Alicia, sur les baisers échangés avec Derek. Il a aimé et il aime encore embrassé sa petite amie. Leur relation évolue doucement, non parce qu’ils le veulent, mais parce qu’ils n’ont jamais pu s’isoler pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. C’est frustrant. Pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, le fils du Shérif ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à Derek, à ses lèvres, à sa langue dans sa bouche et à son corps dur contre le sien. Il s’en veut d’avoir réagi, physiquement réagi. Après le départ de l’Alpha, l’adolescent a été obligé de prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses hormones. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire sur lui? Stiles sait qu’il n’est pas gay. Après tout, Alicia lui donne aussi des érections. Alors peut-être qu’il est bi? Il voudrait pouvoir en parler à quelqu’un, mais à qui? Lydia? Peuh, c’te bonne blague. Scott? Mauvaise idée, il irait demander des comptes à l’Alpha et Stiles ne veut surtout pas que Derek sache que ces baisers l’ont perturbé. Allison? Mouais, encore une mauvaise idée. Danny? Ok, le gardien de l’équipe de La Crosse est gay, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un expert. En plus, les deux garçons ne sont pas assez amis pour qu’ils puissent parler de CA. Son père? Ah ! Stiles imagine très bien la conversation :

        « Papa, je dois te parler. Tu sais que je sors avec Alicia. Mais voilà, il y a ce garçon et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à lui. Papa? Papa? Allô, les pompiers? Je crois que mon père fait une crise cardiaque. »

Stiles est pratiquement sûr que ça se passerait comme ça. Et puis, il y a les rêves aussi. Il rêve de Derek presque toutes les nuits. Il n’en dort plus tellement il a peur de rêver.

        Se secouant pour ne plus penser à ÇA, il rejoint ses amis à la cafétéria. Il est surpris de trouver Boyd, Isaac et Erica installés à la même table que ses amis. Qu’est-ce que veulent les trois Bêtas? Oh non, pitié! Pas encore des ennuis. Il s’installe aux côtés d’Alicia et attaque aussitôt.

        - Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là?

        - Stiles! S’insurge Alicia, choquée.

Mais Isaac répond sans se démonter.

        - On veut juste vous prouver qu’on a changé.

        - On espérait qu’on pourrait être ami, ajoute Erica.

        - Oh, joli. C’est Derek qui a écrit vos répliques ? Se moque Allison.

        - Derek ne sait pas que nous sommes là, contre la louve.

        - Mais bien sûr, ironise Stiles. Vous ne vous mouchez même pas sans sa permission et vous voulez nous faire croire que vous êtes là de votre propre chef ? Peuh!

        - Vous essayez juste de me mettre de votre côté, enchérit Scott.

Alicia se lève soudain et ramasse ses affaires.

        - Alicia, tu vas où? demande Stiles.

        - Ailleurs, crache-t-elle. Là où les gens ne regardent pas ceux qui tendent un rameau d’olivier comme s’ils étaient des putains d’animaux. Isaac?

Le jeune Bêta lève la tête vers elle, interrogatif.

        - Tu te débrouilles en histoire ? Interroge-t-elle.

        - Heu… Ouais.

        - Super, tu peux m’aider sur un exercice ?

Il hoche la tête et se lève, heureux de quitter l’atmosphère de plus en plus à la table.

        - Erica? poursuit la petite amie de Stiles. Tu fais quoi après les cours?

        - Heu… Rien, répond la blonde avec hésitation.

        - Ça te dirait d’aller faire les magasins avec moi ?

        - Bien sûr, sourit Erica.

        - Génial! Boyd, tu viens avec nous, bien sûr.

Alicia attrape Isaac par le bras et l’entraine hors de la cafétéria. À la table, l’atmosphère s’alourdit encore. Rapidement, Erica et Boyd quittent également la salle, laissant un silence tendu derrière eux.

        - Je vais aller voir Derek, annonce Scott. Je veux des explications. Stiles, tu viens avec moi?

Stiles tressaille. Que faire? Voir Derek alors qu’ils ne se sont pas vus depuis le fameux soir ? Ou bien ne pas y aller? Si le jeune homme dit non, son meilleur ami voudra savoir pourquoi et l’humain n’aura pas de réponse à donner.

        - Bien sûr, répond-il avec réticence.

 

**********

 

        Deux semaines ont passé. Deux semaines que Derek évite tous les endroits où il est susceptible de tomber sur LUI. Lui, Stiles, avec sa bouche toujours ouverte, ses mots qu’il mitraille plutôt que les dire simplement, ses grands yeux bruns qui le regardent avec défi, même si le gamin a peur de lui. La dernière fois que l’Alpha a vu ces yeux, ils étaient emplis de fureur. Merde! Derek arrête sa séance de pompes et se relève en soupirant. Pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à penser à autre chose que cet humain exaspérant? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se sortir ces baisers de la tête? Et question primordiale : pourquoi diable l’a-t-il embrassé? De toutes les choses qu’il aurait pu faire, celle-ci est la pire. Pourtant, le loup ne peut s’empêcher de rêver à ces lèvres si douces, à cette langue si moelleuse et aux gémissements de l’adolescent. Derek a l’impression d’avoir encore le goût de Stiles dans la bouche. Un raclement sort l’Alpha de ces pensées. Il y a quelqu’un ou quelque chose dans le loft. Le loup sort les griffes et ses yeux virent au rouge. Tendant l’oreille, il écoute attentivement les bruits. Il entend le glouglou de l’eau dans les tuyaux, le souffle du vent contre les vitres, le grincement métallique de l’escalier, mais plus de raclement.

        Quand la lourde porte du loft coulisse dans son dos, l’Alpha se retourne dans un bon, un grondement s’échappant de sa gorge et les crocs sortis. Il fait face à Scott et Stiles. Le jeune Bêta lève les mains pour lui montrer qu’il n’est pas une menace et l’humain le fixe avec méfiance et colère. À leurs battements de cœur, Derek peut dire que Scott est surpris par l’accueil et Stiles… Stiles se contrôle parfaitement. Ce qui est étrange. D’habitude, le fils du Shérif n’est jamais calme en présence de Derek. Il a peur, il babille et se trémousse. Mais pas cette fois, l’adolescent pourrait aussi bien être une statue, s’il ne respirait pas. Derek ne peut s’empêcher de le fixer comme s’il attendait quelque chose de la bouche sur pattes qui, pour une fois, se tait. Mais qu’est-ce que l’Alpha peut bien attendre de l’humain? Un geste? Un sourire? Une parole? Et soudain, Derek se rend compte que, bizarrement, c’est la voix de Stiles qui lui manque le plus. Ironique, non? Le loup a embrassé l’humain pour le faire taire et maintenant, il donnerait n’importe quoi pour l’entendre parler. Derek soupire, il n’était pas sorti de l’auberge.


	8. Chapitre VII

Derek se souvient que la meilleure défense, c’est encore l’attaque. Aussi gronde-t-il :

        - Qu’est-ce que vous voulez?

En temps normal, cette réaction de l’Alpha aurait amené Stiles à faire une remarque sarcastique. Mais là, rien. L’adolescent le regarde froidement, la bouche fermée. Scott se rend compte qu’il y a un problème. Il lance un regard curieux à son ami d’enfance, mais ne fait aucune remarque.

        - Dis à tes Bêtas de nous foutre la paix, lance Scott.

Derek ramène aussitôt son regard sur le solitaire.

        - Ils vous ont attaqués ? grogne-t-il.

        - Non, ils essayent de faire ami-ami avec nous.

        - Et c’est un problème parce que…?

Derek est sincèrement étonné. En quoi est-ce un problème? Pour sa part, il ne comprend pas pourquoi les deux garçons sont énervés à cause de ça.

        - Parce que je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire et ça n’arrivera pas, s’agace le jeune loup.

        - Tu crois que leur ai ordonné de devenir amis avec vous pour te convaincre de rejoindre ma meute, comprend l’Alpha.

        - Et ce n’est pas le cas peut-être? demande Stiles.

C’est la première fois que l’humain ouvre la bouche depuis son arrivée au loft et son ton est tellement mordant et amer que Derek ne peut s’empêcher de tressaillir. L’Alpha avait eu envie d’entendre la voix du jeune homme et maintenant que c’est fait, il le regrette presque. Mais ce que Derek regrette réellement, c’est d’avoir déclenché cette colère en Stiles. À cause d’un baiser, il a perdu la confiance de l’humain. Et jusqu’à ce qu’il l’a perde, il n’avait pas compris l’importance qu’elle avait eue pour lui.

        - Stiles…

Mais l’adolescent, refuse de le regarder. Au lieu de ça, il se détourne et quitte le loft en lançant :

        - Je t’attends dans la voiture, Scott. Mais dépêche-toi, je veux rejoindre Alicia. Elle est toute seule avec EUX!

Derek se tourne vers Scott et lance, interrogateur :

        - C’est qui, Alicia?

        - La petite amie de Stiles, répond simplement le Bêta.

L’Alpha tente de retenir un grognement. Ainsi, la gamine s’appelle Alicia. Derek connait désormais le nom de son ennemi. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il raconte? Cette fille n’est pas son ennemie. Puis se rappelant l’échange dans la boite de nuit, il fronce les sourcils.

        - Tu la connais bien ? S’enquiert le loup le plus âgé.

        - Qui, Alicia? Bien sûr, on la connait depuis qu’on est gamin, révèle Scott. Pourquoi?

        - Je ne lui fais pas confiance, grogne Derek.

        - Tu ne la connais même pas, soupire Scott. Tu ne l’as jamais vu et tu ne lui as parlé.

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne peut pas parler de ce que la gamine a dit dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit, sans expliquer ce qu’il y faisait et il ne le sait pas lui-même. Au lieu de répondre, l’Alpha hausse les épaules.

        - Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Stiles? interroge le joueur de Crosse.

Derek fronce un peu plus les sourcils et jette un regard interrogateur au loup solitaire.

        - Vous aviez confiance l’un dans l’autre, il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça. Bon c’était une confiance méfiante, mais quand même. Qu’est-ce qui a changé? Insiste Scott.

L’Alpha pâlit alors même qu’il tente de rester impassible. Hors de question de raconter au jeune loup ce qui s’est passé. Si Stiles n’a rien dit à son meilleur ami, ce n’est certainement pas lui qui va vendre la mèche.

        Avant que Scott puisse poser d’autres questions, des bruits de lutte et des cris leur parviennent. Sans se concerter, les deux loups sortent du loft à une vitesse surnaturelle. Ils ont reconnu la voix de Stiles.

        Quand ils arrivent sur le parking, ils restent un instant stupéfaits. Une jeune femme qu’ils ne connaissent pas tient le jeune humain par le bras et l’emmène avec elle, malgré le fait que le jeune homme se débatte de toutes ses forces. Il crie, frappe et se laisse même tomber au sol. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour la jeune femme qui se contente de le trainer comme si Stiles ne pesait rien.

        Se laisser tomber sur le sol avait semblé une bonne idée au fils du Shérif. Sauf qu’allongé par terre et trainer, il ne peut plus se débattre. Et il a peur. Cette femme lui fait peur. Il a eu le temps de la détailler quand elle a atterrit sur le capot de sa jeep. De longs cheveux noirs, des vêtements tout aussi noirs et des yeux d’un bleu impossible à obtenir à moins d’utiliser Photoshop. Mais ce qui a glacé l’adolescent, c’est la lueur dans ces yeux. Cette fille en a trop vu et trop enduré pour être encore saine d’esprit. C’est impossible. Quand elle est descendue de son capot et a ouvert sa portière pour l’extraire du véhicule, il avait appelé l’aide. Dans la confusion, il ne s’est pas rendu compte que ce n’est pas Scott qu’il a appelé à l’aide. Non, il a crié « Derek! » et pas qu’une fois. Ce fait n’a pas encore atteint son cerveau surchargé d’adrénaline.

        La poigne sur son bras se relâche soudain. Derek l’a arraché à la main de la jeune femme et l’a tiré derrière lui, alors que Scott assène un magnifique uppercut à la jeune femme qui ne bronche même pas. Elle toise le Bêta quelques secondes, puis du plat de la main en plein torse, elle expédie Scott dix mètres plus loin. Le Bêta heurte le sol dans un choc qui lui vide les poumons dans une expiration douloureuse. Derek et Stiles ont distinctement entendu des os se casser. Probablement des côtes.

        La jeune femme n’accorde aucun regard au jeune loup et tourne ses yeux d’un bleu improbable pour concentrer son attention sur l’Alpha, ou plutôt sur l’humain que le loup-garou a placé derrière lui pour le protéger. La jeune femme s’est figée et penche la tête sur le côté comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. Puis, un lent sourire étire ses lèvres pleines.

        - Derek Hale, Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hill, je te salut, dit-elle en inclinant la tête en un salut formel.

Derek se contente de grogner en réponse. Il ne répondra pas à ce protocole qui vient beaucoup trop tard. Elle a osé s’attaquer à un membre de la meute. Pour ça, elle va mourir. La femme éclate de rire. Mais ce n’est pas un rire joyeux, c’est un rire grinçant, plein de défi.

        - Il arrivera un jour où tu ne pourras pas protéger ce qui ne t’appartient même pas, reprend-elle d’une voix chargée de menace. Tu baisseras ta garde et alors je viendrais le chercher.

        - Pourquoi le veux-tu? demande Derek, inquiet de voir que Stiles ne disait rien.

Habituellement, l’adolescent aurait lancé quelques remarques sarcastiques qui auraient énervé leur adversaire. Sauf que le jeune homme ferme sa bouche et se colle à l’Alpha en tremblant.

        - Pourquoi pas? répond-elle avec un haussement d’épaules.

        - Tu ne l’auras pas, gronde l’Alpha.

        -  Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, sourit-elle. En attendant, je vais aller jouer avec d’autres… Chiots ou gamins, je ne sais pas encore.

Puis avec un salut de la main, la jeune femme disparait purement et simplement.

       

        L’espion soupire de soulagement. Un peu plus et il se faisait repérer. Heureusement que les deux ados sont arrivés. Ça a permis que l’Alpha pense à autre chose que le raclement intempestif que l’espion a produit. Il a assisté à l’arrivée de la jeune femme. Son intervention lui apprend qu’il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.


	9. CHAPITRE VIII

Derek empoigne son téléphone, alors que Scott se relève péniblement.

        - Scott, appelle Allison, ordonne l’Alpha. Stiles, tu appelles Lydia et j’appelle Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

        - J’appelle Alicia, contre le jeune humain.

        - Et tu vas lui dire quoi? Rétorque le loup plus âgé. Y a une folle qui va peut-être t’attaquer, mais ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas après toi qu’elle en a, elle cherche juste l’Alpha de la meute locale de loups garous?

        - Écoute-moi bien, Alpha Grincheux, Alicia est ma petite amie et si elle est en danger, elle a le droit de le savoir. Je ne lui dirais rien pour les loups, mais je ne vais pas rester les bras ballants pendant qu’une cinglée maléfique peut l’attaquer à tout instant. Alors, fais-toi une raison, Alicia est ma priorité. Et de toute façon, tu peux bien me donner des ordres, tu n’es pas mon Alpha, donc je t’obéis si je veux et en l’occurrence, je ne veux pas.

Scott range son téléphone et intervient dans la conversation qui menace de dégénérer rapidement. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, en quelque sorte.

        - Pas la peine d’appeler Lydia, Alicia et la meute, annonce le Bêta. Tout le monde est avec Allison.

        - Comment ça se fait? S’étonne Stiles.

        - Apparemment, ta copine a décidé que tout le monde devait être ami avec tout le monde, rigole Scott. Ils sont tous au centre commercial.

        - Lydia doit être contente, commente sobrement son meilleur ami. Pour une fois qu’elle a plein de bras pour porter ses sacs.

Derek retient difficilement de broyer quelque chose. Son téléphone, un mur ou la poubelle sur roues que Stiles s’obstine a appelé une voiture. Les deux gamins ont l’air soulagé, alors qu’une menace pèse sur la meute. Pour la énième fois, il remet en question son choix de créer une meute d’ados. L’Alpha a l’impression qu’il est le seul à s’inquiéter, d’être un père face à des gamins irresponsables. Il a une pensée fugitive pour le Shérif qui doit gérer ce genre de choses sans être dans le secret. Le pauvre homme doit s’arracher les cheveux.

        - On va les rejoindre, ordonne l’Alpha.

        - Si tu suivais un peu la conversation, tu saurais que c’est ce que nous venons de dire, se moque l’humain.

Derek grogne, ses yeux deviennent rouges.

        - Ouh, le grand méchant Alpha veut m’arracher la gorge avec ses dents, ironise Stiles. C’est étonnant. Change de technique, celle-ci ne fonctionne plus.

        - J’en ai trouvé une autre, bien plus agréable, si tu te souviens bien, gronde l’Alpha.

Stiles s’empourpre et bafouille. Scott qui a suivi l’échange, se demande ce qui peut bien se passer entre ces deux-là. Mais si son meilleur ami et Derek se liguent contre lui pour lui cacher quelque chose, le Bêta sait qu’il ne saura rien. Toutefois, le jeune loup ne s’inquiète pas. Il finira par avoir le fin mot de l’histoire, quand Stiles se sentira prêt à lui raconter ce qui lui arrive. Ou quand l'adolescent lâchera l’information sans le vouloir.

        Sans plus de commentaires, chacun prend son véhicule et rallie le centre commercial ou se trouve le reste du groupe. Ils découvrent vite qu’Alicia, Allison, Lydia et Erica manquent à l’appel. Stiles commence à paniquer. Isaac le rassure rapidement en entendant le cœur de l’humain s’emballer.

        - Elles sont en plein essayage dans ce magasin-là.

Vague de chaleur et rougissement répondent à l’appel quand Stiles se rend compte que sa petite amie est dans une boutique de lingerie. Derek ricane, mais en réalité, il est énervé. Et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Bon, pour être honnête, si, il sait pourquoi, mais il refuse de le reconnaitre. Depuis Kate, il a pourtant enfermé son cœur à double tour pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau. Comment a fait Stiles pour s’insinuer ainsi dans sa carapace? Si Derek était honnête avec lui-même, il s’avouerait qu’il a toujours aimé plaquer le jeune homme contre les murs et le bloquer de son corps. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il s’avouerait que ses sentiments ont évolué de l’amitié à quelque chose de plus profond. L’Alpha peut seulement avouer qu’il a menti cette nuit-là, dans la piscine. Il a dit à Stiles qu’il n’avait pas confiance en lui, mais c’est faux. Cependant, il refuse d’aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Parce que Derek refuse que ça aille plus loin.

        Quand les filles sortent de la boutique en riant et les bras encombrés par de nombreux sacs, les hommes sont là à les attendre. Le visage d’Alicia s’illumine à la vue de Stiles et elle se jette dans les bars de l’ado pour l’embrasser.

        - Je suis contente que tu sois là, bébé, souffle-t-elle contre la bouche de son petit ami.

        Seuls les loups peuvent entendre le grincement de dents du plus âgé. Les Bêtas lancent des regards curieux à Derek, mais ne font aucun commentaire. Ils reconnaissent l’air sombre qu’arbore le loup et ils n’ont aucune envie de s’y frotter. Une musique s’élève de la poche d’Alicia. Personne ne reconnait la musique tonitruante alors que la jeune fille le sort pour répondre.

        - Quoi? S’exclame-t-elle en décrochant. Acyl, les gars. Faut sortir le dimanche. Allô?

Étrangement, aucun des loups ne peut entendre la personne qui se trouve au bout du fil. Ça les déstabilise un peu. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude que leur super ouïe leur fasse défaut. Ils sont de plus en plus curieux, surtout en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer avant de se durcir.

        Derek se raidit. Il a une sensation de danger imminent. Pourquoi? Il n’en sait rien, mais ses instincts, humain et lupin, viennent de passer au rouge.

        - Je rentre immédiatement, lance durement Alicia.

Le ton qu’elle a utilisé lui vaut des regards curieux qu’elle ignore. Elle embrasse rapidement Stiles en lui disant qu’elle l’appellera plus tard, salue les autres et part rapidement.

        Tous les humains se tournent vers les loups pour avoir le fin mot de l’histoire.

        - Ne nous regardez pas comme ça, grogne Derek. On n’a rien entendu. Faut qu’on parle, on se rejoint chez moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, l’Alpha retourne à sa voiture. 


	10. CHAPITRE IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, comme promis à Giduls, un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui pur me faire pardonner mon retard ^^
> 
> J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais l'espion? Non? Ben je le dis maintenant alors. J'adore l'espion :D

Toute la meute est réunie dans le loft de Derek, ainsi que Scott, Stiles, Allison et Lydia. Le solitaire et les humains ont beau s’en défendre, quelque part, ils font partis de la meute de l’Alpha. Même si c’est dans le sens large du terme. Mais pour le moment, ils s’en moquent puisque Derek et Scott ont lâché leur petite bombe.

        - Attendez, s’exclame Allison. Quand vous dites que Stiles a été attaqué, vous voulez dire quoi exactement ?

        - Attaqué n’est peut-être pas le bon terme, intervient Stiles en parlant à toute vitesse, comme d’habitude. Parce que bon, elle ne m’a pas frappé ni rien, même si je vais probablement avoir un superbe bleu sur le bras, là où elle m’a tenu. Mais à part ça, elle n’a pas été menaçante ni rien. Elle voulait juste m’embarquer avec elle. D’ailleurs, si elle n’avait pas eu l’air aussi cinglée et qu’elle était venue en me demandant un coup de main, je l’aurais probablement suivi, en fait. Mais bon, dans les circonstances présentes, je dirais plutôt qu’elle a essayé de me kidnapper. Donc, pas de…

        - La ferme, Stiles ! Gronde Derek.

L’adolescent se renfrogne et marmonne.

        - J’ai le droit de donner mon avis, surtout quand je suis concerné.

L’Alpha lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment.

        - Que quelqu’un le fasse taire ! Ordonne le loup.

Stiles se lève d’un bon du canapé où il était assis près de Scott.

        - Bon, ben, puisque je gêne, je me casse. Salut !

Son meilleur ami tente de le retenir.

        - Stiles…

        - Non ! J’en ai ras le bol que le Grincheux me dise de me taire quand je m’exprime. Ras le bol d’être embarqué dans ses emmerdes. Ras le bol de toujours l’aider à sauver son cul sans jamais avoir un merci en retour. Là, je dis Stop !

        - C’est après toi qu’elle en a, rappelle Derek.

        - Pas d’accord. Je sortais de chez toi et elle connaissait ton nom, pas le mien. C’est après toi qu’elle en a et comme d’habitude, Stiles n’est qu’un dommage collatéral.

Les autres regardent l’échange comme s’ils regardaient un match de Tennis. Ils ont l’habitude des discussions un peu vive entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais cette fois, cela semble différent. C’est comme si la conversation avait un deuxième niveau que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils n’interviennent pas et attendent d’en savoir plus.

        - Raison de plus pour que tu restes ici et qu’on détermine comment nous allons te protéger, rétorque l’Alpha.

        - Me protéger ! Glapit Stiles. Si tu crois qu’un loup va me coller aux basques toute la journée, tu rêves !

Plus qu’exaspéré par le comportement et surtout par les paroles de l’humain, Derek l’empoigne par les épaules et le plaque au mur le plus proche. Stiles ricane.

        - Tu vois, de mon point de vue, la seule personne dont je doive craindre les attaques c’est toi, ironise l’ado. La preuve en direct.

Derek ne desserre pas sa prise pour autant et bien malgré lui, ses yeux rouges se fixent sur la bouche du jeune homme. L’homme ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à cette bouche sous la sienne, au corps de Stiles pressé contre le sien. Nerveusement, le loup passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Les yeux bruns s’écarquillent et le cœur de l’humain s’emballe.

        - Derek ! N’y pense même pas ! S’écrit Stiles.

        - Derek, lâche le, demande Scott.

L’Alpha s’écarte brusquement de sa victime qui laisse échapper un soupir tremblant. Le téléphone de l’humain bipe soudain, rompant la tension palpable de la pièce. Stiles sort l’appareil de sa poche et lit le message que son père vient de lui envoyer.

        - Je dois rentrer, déclare-t’il. Mon père m’attend.

        - Cette discussion n’est pas terminée, grogne Derek.

        - A la niche, Derek ! Jette Stiles avec sarcasme en passant la porte.

 

        Stiles monte dans sa jeep en tentant de faire abstraction de son jean qui est devenu bien trop serré. C’est en secouant la tête qu’il regagne son domicile. Mille pensées tournent dans son cerveau pourtant déjà bien encombré. Il sait. Il sait très bien à quoi l’Alpha a pensé quand il l’a plaqué contre le mur. Et pour cause, il y a pensé aussi. Mais impossible de laisser paraitre quoique ce soit. Pas avec la meute autour d’eux, les observant comme des insectes sous un microscope. Le fils du Shérif sait aussi que les loups n’ont rien manqué des battements erratiques de son sale traitre de cœur. Il espère juste qu’ils ont mis ça sur le compte de la peur qu’il a tenté de cacher. Il espère juste qu’il a réussi à dissimuler les raisons de cette peur. Parce que le jeune homme doit bien avouer qu’il n’a pas eu peur que Derek lui arrache la gorge avec ses dents comme il le menace de le faire depuis qu’ils se connaissent. Non, il a eu peur qu’il l’embrasse et en même temps, peur qu’il ne le fasse pas. Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le rend nerveux, il a ouvert la bouche pour dire le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête. Stiles soupire encore. C’est le même soupir que celui qu’il a lâché quand Derek s’est éloigné, mais il ne peut pas l’analyser. Pas encore. Parce qu’il ne sait pas exactement ce que ce soupir exprimait et il n’a pas envie de le savoir. Soulagement ou déception ?

        Quand Stiles rentre, il découvre son père sur le point de partir.

        - Mais je croyais que tu voulais que je rentre parce que tu voulais me parler, s’étonne l’adolescent.

Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, le Shérif Stilinski regarde malicieusement son fils avant de déclarer :

        - Non, c’est juste que quelqu’un t’attend dans ta chambre. Et ne t’inquiète pas, je ne rentre que demain matin.

Sur ces paroles qui rendent Stiles plus que perplexe, le père quitte la maison pour se rendre au travail. L’adolescent lève les yeux au plafond comme s’il pouvait voir au travers afin de savoir qui l’attend. Ça ne peut pas être Scott, puisqu’il est toujours chez Derek, de même que Lydia. Et Alicia aurait appelé, non ? Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme monte dans sa chambre et reste figé sur le seuil, devant le spectacle qu’il découvre.

 

        L’espion ricane. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, mais l’action qui va suivre promet quand même d’être agréable.


	11. CHAPITRE X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han, je suis une vilaine!  
> J'avais dit que je postais ce matin  
> Bon ben deux chapitres alors ;)

\- Ferme la bouche, bébé, sinon tu vas gober les mouches, murmure Alicia d’une voix sensuelle.

La jeune fille se lève du lit sur lequel elle était assise et Stiles ferme la bouche dans un claquement de dents audible. L’adolescent détaille sa petite amie qui se tient à trois pas de lui. La jeune fille ne porte, en tout et pour tout, qu’un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et le shorty assorti. Il en bave. Il essaye de détourner le regard mais ses yeux reviennent automatiquement sur le corps dénudé. Pourtant, il note la présence de nombreuses bougies qui ne viennent certainement pas de chez lui. En attendant, il comprend mieux la remarque de son père. Alors, se laissant guider par ses envies, il s’approche d’Alicia, la prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse. Elle a un gout de fraise sur les lèvres et ça devrait rendre le baiser encore meilleur. Pourtant, ce n’est pas le cas. C’est juste… Etrange. Stiles se met une claque mentale mais rien n’y fait, il n’arrive pas à entrer pleinement dans l’action. Alicia semble sentir que quelque chose ne va pas, puisqu’elle s’écarte de lui et le regarde avec inquiétude.

        - Stiles ? Ça va ?

Il passe une main tremblante sur son visage. Comment expliquer ce qu’il ne comprend pas lui-même. Pourtant le jeune homme doit essayer.

        - Il faut qu’on parle, murmure-t’il en regardant Alicia dans les yeux.

Elle le fixe avec incrédulité.

        - Tu veux parler ? S’exclame-t-elle. Maintenant ?

        - Je… Heu… Oui.

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche, puis la referme en levant les yeux au ciel. Alicia attrape ses vêtements, se rhabille puis se rassoit sur le lit. Stiles s’installe à ses côtés et se perd dans la contemplation de ses mains.

        - Tu vas me parler ou on va rester comme ça toute la nuit ? Demande-t-elle au bout de longues secondes.

        - Je… Heu…

Alicia soupire.

        - Ok, je vois ce que c’est. Crache tout, je trierais, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Stiles laisse échapper un rire tremblant. Il tient sincèrement à la jeune fille et ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Même s’il a l’air bien parti pour. Même si, à la base, leur relation ne devait pas être réelle, elle l’est quand même devenue. De toute façon, il faut quand même qu’il parle à quelqu’un sinon il va devenir fou. Stiles fixe toujours ses mains et se rend compte qu’elles tremblent. Il s’agrippe les doigts dans l’espoir de faire cesser les tremblements. Alicia l’observe, les sourcils froncés. Sur un geste impulsif, elle saisit les mains du jeune homme et les serre.

        - Stiles, dit-elle doucement. Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça maintenant.

        - Si, il faut que je le fasse. Juste… juste laisse-moi parler ok ? Balbutie-t-il en levant la tête vers elle.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et reste silencieuse. Il faut de longues minutes au jeune homme pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Finalement, il prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

        - Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble… Au début. Enfin le premier soir, tu as dit que c’était une opération jalousie.

Pour toute réponse, elle serre un peu plus fort les mains du fils du Shérif.

        - Et bien, il s’est passé quelque chose ce soir-là. Heu… Un… Une personne est venue dans ma chambre. Je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Ni comment on en est venu à s’embrasser.

Alicia hausse un sourcil mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

        - Et alors même que j’étais content que toi et moi soyons ensemble, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de repenser à ce baiser.

Stiles dégage ses doigts de ceux d’Alicia, se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

        - Je n’arrête pas de me poser des tas de questions. Pourquoi m’a t’… cette personne m’a-t-elle embrassé ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que c’était juste l’impulsion du moment ? Ou est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Et l… Cette personne a-t-elle envie de recommencer ? Je l’ai jeté dehors, mais et s’il revient et recommence, qu’est-ce que je fais ? Parce que tu vois, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens par rapport à tout ça. D’un côté, je n’ai pas envie qu’i… cette personne recommence et en même temps, je n’attends que ça. Qu’est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Je suis en couple avec toi et pourtant…

Le jeune homme arrête enfin ces pas et fixe son regard sur Alicia qui attend quelques secondes pour être sûre qu’il ait terminé.

        - Est-ce que tu me demandes mon avis sur tout ça ? Questionne-t-elle.

        - Oui, expire doucement Stiles.

        - Bien. Assied toi.

Les deux jeunes gens s’installent en tailleur sur le lit, face à face, leurs genoux se touchants.

        - Bon, première chose, annonce-t-elle, je crois que, toi et moi, nous pouvons dire que nous ne sommes plus un couple.

        - Je suis désolé, murmure l’adolescent.

        - Ne le sois pas, le gronde-t-elle gentiment. Tu as été honnête avec moi, je vais l’être à mon tour. Quand on s’est mis ensemble, je ne m’inquiétais pas de Lydia. J’étais persuadée que je parviendrais…. Pas à ce que tu l‘oublies, mais plutôt à prendre un place plus importante qu’elle dans ton cœur.

        - Mais…

        - Je t’ai écouté, le coupe-t-elle. C’est mon tour de parler maintenant.

Elle inspire profondément et reprend.

        - Je me rends compte maintenant que c’était une mauvaise idée. Parce que la place de Lydia a déjà été prise il y a un moment par cette personne dont tu m’as parlé. Je ne dis pas que tu es amoureux, mais je suis prête à parier que tu penses plus à lui qu’à Lydia.

Stiles écarquille les yeux.

        - Lui ? Croasse-t-il, la gorge soudain serrée.

        - Tu as fait attention, sourit Alicia, mais tu as laissé échapper un « il » dans ton discours. Je ne te juge pas, s’empresse-t-elle d’ajouter en le voyant pâlir. J’ai moi-même vécu une belle histoire avec une fille, même si ça n’a jamais dépassé le stade des baisers. Ce que je cherche à t’expliquer, c’est qu’on ne choisit pas qui on veut. Ça arrive, c’est tout. Après à toi de voir si tu peux l’accepter ou pas.

        - Je ne sais pas, souffle-t’il. Imagine que pour lui, c’était juste comme ça ? Que c’était juste…

        - L’impulsion du moment ? Complète-t-elle en reprenant les termes de son ami. Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez quand c’est arrivé ?

        - On s’engueulait.

        - Humm, un baiser sous le coup de la colère, ce sont les meilleurs. D’après mon expérience, quand tu te prends la tête avec quelqu’un, ton premier réflexe n’est pas de l’embrasser. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Il a dit quelque chose ?

        - Qu’il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de me faire taire, grogne-t’il.

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.

        - Sérieux ?

        - Ouais.

        - Bon sur ce coup-là, il a perdu des points, s’exclame-t-elle. Débile ! J’espère que tu vas le faire ramer.

        - Et s’il ne tente rien ? demande Stiles.

        - Et s’il tente quelque chose ? Contre Alicia. Tu veux que je te dise comment je vois les choses ?

        - S’il te plait.

        - Tu peux attendre de voir venir ou tu peux prendre le taureau par les cornes.

        - Mais, et si… ?

        - Ah, avec des « et si » on mettrait l’Univers en bouteille, s’esclaffe-t-elle. Je vais te donner un conseil. Prend du temps pour toi. Prend le temps de faire le tri et d’y voir clair. Tu m’as dit toi même que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux. Découvre-le.

Il la regarde quelques instants, puis la prend dans ses bras.

        - Merci, souffle-t-il dans son cou.

        - Quand tu veux, répond-elle simplement. Tu sais que je serais toujours ton amie, n’est-ce pas ? Quoi qu’il arrive.

Il hoche la tête.

        - Maintenant, je vais abuser de ta culpabilité en te demandant si je peux dormir chez toi, rigole-t-elle. J’ai dit à mes parents que je dormais chez une amie et si je rentre maintenant, ils vont me poser trois tonnes de questions.

        - Bien sûr que tu peux dormir ici, je vais te chercher le matelas gonflable, sourit Stiles.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

        - Stiles, on est grands, on peut dormir ensemble. Je promets de garder mes mains pour moi, si tu fais pareil, s’esclaffe-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, l’adolescent éclate de rire.

        - Ça marche.

        - Tu me prête un short et un T-Shirt ?

Les deux adolescents se préparent pour la nuit, discutent un peu après s’être allongés et ne tardent pas à s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Stiles ne découvrira que bien plus tard que quelqu’un les a vu.


	12. CHAPITRE XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le deuxième du jour ^^

Derek regarde Stiles partir avec une forte envie d’étrangler ce sale gamin sarcastique qui vient de l’envoyer à la niche comme un vulgaire clébard ! Pourtant, il se retient. L’Alpha ne l’avouera jamais, mais en fait, il a peur que la situation ne dérape. S’il rattrape l’ado, il le plaquera au mur et l’embrassera encore. Et c’est hors de question. Il a déjà fait cette erreur une fois, il ne recommencera pas. Surtout qu’il sait très bien que si Stiles ne le repousse pas, il ira beaucoup plus loin que les baisers et il n’est pas prêt à partager ce genre d’intimité, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, même s’il n’a jamais été attiré par un homme avant cet adolescent qui parle trop. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien l’attirer comme ça, d’ailleurs ? L’Alpha se secoue mentalement pour revenir à la priorité numéro un : protéger la meute. Il se tourne vers les Bêtas et les humains.

        - Boyd et Erica, Scott et Allison et Isaac et Lydia, annonce-t-il, sans plus de détails.

        - C’est quoi, ça ? s’exclame Lydia.

        - Les équipes de protection, répond Derek, laconique.

        - Il est hors de question qu’un loup-garou me colle toute la journée ! s’exclame la rousse à l’intention du plus âgé qui la fixe de ses yeux flamboyants. De toute façon, cette fille qui a attaqué Stiles n’en a pas après nous !

        - Elle a parlé de chiots et de gamins, intervient Scott. Donc, les humains sont aussi concernés.

Lydia soupire, mais ne dit rien de plus, acceptant temporairement sa défaite. Isaac, lui, ne cache pas son mécontentement. Il ne supporte pas la rousse. Il la trouve égoïste et superficielle. De plus, elle n’est vraiment pas son genre de femme. Il aurait de loin préféré se charger d’Allison, même s’il ne lui fait pas totalement confiance. Quelque part, même s’il est attiré par elle, il ne lui a pas pardonné le poignardage en règle qu’elle lui a infligé. Tout compte fait, il est plutôt content de la répartition de l’Alpha.

        Scott évidemment en est tout aussi satisfait. Il va pouvoir passer du temps avec son ex et tenter de la reconquérir. Boyd et Erica n’ont également rien à redire sur l’organisation. Ils sont déjà toujours ensemble, ça ne changera rien pour eux.

        - Et pour Stiles ? demande Scott.

        - Il semble être la cible principale, je vais donc m’en charger, rétorque Derek sur un ton qui ne souffre aucune discussion.

Ça n’empêche pas le Bêta solitaire d’émettre une menace.

        - Si tu lui fais du mal, je jure que je trouverais le moyen de te tuer !

L’Alpha l’ignore et les renvoie chez eux.

        Quand il est enfin seul, Derek pousse un énorme soupir. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il aurait dû se charger d’Allison et laisser Scott protéger son meilleur ami. Il attrape sa veste et sort du loft. Il décide de rejoindre la maison Stilinski en courant, sa voiture étant un peu trop reconnaissable pour sa tranquillité d’esprit. Si le Shérif est là, il ne veut pas se faire repérer. Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l’Alpha pour couvrir la distance qui sépare son logement de celui de Stiles. Il est presque minuit et la maison est silencieuse. Pourtant, le loup voit comme des reflets mouvants derrière la fenêtre de la chambre de l’adolescent. Le loup sent la panique monter en lui en comprenant que ce qu’il voit est le reflet de flammes.

        Ça le ramène à la mort de sa famille dans l’incendie de sa maison. Un cri explose dans sa tête. NON ! Pas Stiles ! N’importe qui, mais pas lui ! Il ne peut pas le perdre, c’est impossible ! Derek se précipite sur la pelouse de la maison et d’un bond s’agrippe au rebord de la fenêtre. Il s’apprête à fracasser les carreaux au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité quand il comprend soudain que les flammes ne proviennent pas d’un incendie, mais d’une dizaine de bougies disposées un peu partout. Incrédule, l’adulte parcourt la chambre du regard. Les bougies, des vêtements féminins sur une chaise –il distingue la bretelle d’un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge- une boite de préservatifs sur la table de nuit et dans le lit…

        L’Alpha doit se retenir de hurler à la mort. Il doit se retenir d’entrer dans la pièce et d’étriper cette… Cette… Cette fille qui dort dans les bras de Stiles. Elle a le visage collé à la gorge de Stiles. C’est sa place à lui ! Pas à elle ! La stupéfaction le fait lâcher sa prise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il retombe lourdement sur le sol et se laisse tomber en arrière. Allongé sur l’herbe, il contemple les étoiles sans vraiment les voir. Le loup se pose des questions. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Depuis quand ressent-il autant de possessivité envers cet humain qui parle décidément trop ? Il fouille dans sa mémoire, passe en revue ses souvenirs et doit se rendre à l’évidence. Cette possessivité a toujours été là. Peut-être même est-ce de la jalousie. Mais si c’est de la jalousie, est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il a des sentiments pour ce gamin ?

        Derek se redresse et fixe la fenêtre, l’air plus renfrogné que jamais. Il faut qu’il trouve le moyen de faire le point sur ce qu’il ressent et qu’ensuite il trouve le moyen d’en parler à Stiles. En attendant, il a toujours une mission de protection en cours. Croisant les doigts pour qu’il ne se passe rien cette nuit, l’Alpha s’appuie contre un mur et se perd dans la contemplation des étoiles. Il tente de ne pas écouter les deux cœurs qui battent au même rythme, mais c’est compliqué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudit ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou.

 

        Depuis son poste d’observation, l’espion ricane. Ce n’est pas l’action qu’il escomptait, mais ça valait quand même le coup. Pour rien au monde, il n’aurait voulu manquer la tête de Hale quand il a découvert les deux gamins ensemble. L’espion sort son portable et envoie un court texto pour informer son employeur de la situation. La réponse lui arrache un sourire pervers.

        « Phase deux »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça va, c'est pas trop sadique là, non?


	13. CHAPITRE XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que je suis gentille? Même pas lol

En ce lundi matin, Stiles et Alicia arrivent ensemble au lycée. La scène n’est pas si extraordinaire, c’est déjà arrivé souvent avant ce jour. Mais ce qui alerte leurs amis, c’est qu’ils ne se tiennent pas par la main comme à leur habitude. Les loups observent attentivement le couple. Quelque chose a changé. Peut-être se sont-ils disputés ? Mais non, les deux jeunes gens rient et plaisantent comme à leur habitude. C’est Lydia qui énonce la chose comme si c’était une évidence.

        - Tiens, je me demande pourquoi ils ont rompu ?  
Tous se tournent vers elle.

        - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande Scott.

        - Ben c’est évident, non ?

Sans faire plus de cas du groupe qui la fixe, éberlué, la rousse sort son téléphone et envoie des textos plus vite que Lucky Luke ne tire.

        - Salut les gars ! s’exclame Alicia en arrivant à leur hauteur. Les p’tits loups ne sont pas avec vous ?

Tous se figent, même Stiles, et la regardent avec surprise.

        - Quoi ? S’étonne-t-elle.

        - De qui tu parles ? S’enquiert Allison.

        - Ben, d’Erica, Boyd et Isaac, répond Alicia.

        - Pourquoi les p’tits loups ? Demande Stiles, l’air de rien.

        - Eh bien au départ, je pensais les appeler les chiots à cause de leurs attitudes envers ce type-là… Comment il s’appelle déjà ?

        - Derek ? propose Scott.

        - Voilà, Derek. Et donc, je trouvais qu’ils avaient l’air d’une portée de chiots avec leur maitre. Ils parlent tout le temps de lui et j’ai l’impression qu’ils lui obéissent. Enfin, c’est juste à ça que ça m’a fait penser. Mais je me suis dit que des chiots, ça le faisait pas trop. Alors j’ai pensé aux loups.

Ils la fixent tous, clignant des yeux comme des chouettes.

        - Et après c’est moi qui parle beaucoup et trop vite ! Se moque le fils du Shérif.

        - J’ai l’impression que tu as trouvé de la concurrence, fait joyeusement une voix féminine dans le dos du groupe.

En se retournant, ils découvrent Erica, Boyd et Isaac qui viennent de les rejoindre. Et plus loin sur le parking, ils constatent la présence de Derek, appuyé contre sa Camaro.

        - Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? grogne Scott.

        - Il nous a déposés, répond Isaac. Il a dit qu’il devait parler à Stiles.

        - Et Grincheux ne peut évidemment pas se déplacer, n’est-ce pas ? Rétorque aigrement ledit Stiles.

Le regard noir que lui jette l’Alpha lui apprend que le loup l’a parfaitement entendu. Mais avant que quiconque puisse ajouter une phrase, une Mustang GT rouge s’engage sur le parking, la musique à fond. C’est un cabriolet, aussi n’ont-ils aucun mal à reconnaitre la personne qui conduit. C’est la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui a tenté d’enlever le fils du Shérif. Scott, Stiles et Derek –même à cette distance, c’est visible- se statufient. Les Bêtas, la chasseuse et l’humaine jettent des regards intrigués aux loups, mais ne font aucun commentaire.

        La femme dans la voiture roule lentement sur le parking. Elle sourit à Stiles, un sourire carnassier avant de hocher la tête en direction de Derek. C’est un salut ironique que le loup décrypte sans mal : « Je fais ce que je veux, je vais où je veux. Surveille tes arrières, je ne serais jamais loin » Parfois, un simple geste peut en dire beaucoup plus que des mots. Et être bien plus menaçant. Après ça, la femme quitte les lieux sur les chapeaux de roues.

        Derek se décolle de sa voiture au moment où la sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Mais avant que le groupe puisse bouger, l’Alpha empoigne Stiles par le bras.

        - Derek, lâche-le ! Intervient Scott.

        - Il est en danger, gronde le loup plus âgé. Même ici.

        - Je suis bien plus en sécurité ici, entouré de monde que partout ailleurs, y compris en ta compagnie, rétorque l’humain.

        - Je crois que t’as pas bien compris, contre Derek. Je te demande pas ton avis. Monte dans la voiture !

        - Stiles ? fait Alicia d’une voix hésitante.

Les deux humains se regardent et c’est comme s’ils avaient une conversation télépathique. Soudain, l’adolescent soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

        - Très bien, grogne-t-il en se dirigeant vers la Camaro.

L’Alpha commence à s’éloigner, mais il n’a pas le temps de faire trois pas qu’une voix dure l’interpelle.

        - Hé ! Bad Boy !

Le loup se retourne et croise le regard dur de celle qu’il croit toujours être la petite amie de son humain. Heureusement que le jeune Hale porte ses lunettes de soleil, sinon ses yeux rouges d’Alpha seraient visibles.

        - S’il a, ne serait-ce qu’une seule égratignure, j’aurais une belle descente de lit en peau de Derek, c’est clair ? Le menace-t-elle.

Derek a un rictus moqueur. Comme si une humaine pouvait le blesser. Pourtant, une étrange lueur dans les yeux de cette gamine le met vaguement mal à l‘aise. Avant qu’il puisse répondre, la jeune fille est partie rejoindre sa classe.

        - Allez en cours, ordonne le plus âgé. Je m’occupe de Stiles.

Les Bêtas et les deux humaines ne sont pas les seuls à frissonner d’appréhension. Derek lui-même se demande si c’est réellement une bonne idée. Passer toute la journée seul avec Stiles…

        « Derek Hale, t’as déjà eu de meilleures idées », pense-t’il.

L’Alpha rejoint sa voiture avec la vague impression d’oublier un détail important.

 

        L’espion ricane, bien planqué derrière un arbre. Tout se déroule parfaitement. Pas forcément selon le plan de départ. Mais les meilleurs plans sont ceux qui sont adaptables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vais je mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? normalement non. Parce que oui o veut connaitre la suite, mais on se dit pas "oh putain, ça peut pas se finir la-dessus????" comme sur certains autres chapitres lol


	14. CHAPITRE XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la suite ^^

Scott passe la matinée les sourcils froncés. À tel point qu’Isaac lui demande s’il veut faire concurrence à Derek.

        - Quoi ? Sursaute le bêta brun.

Le loup frisé ricane en jouant avec les couverts sur son plateau-repas.

        - Je te demandais si tu fronçais les sourcils pour ressembler à Derek, répète Isaac.

        - Non, je réfléchis, révèle McCall.

        - Houlà, tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose, ricane Lydia. Tu vas te faire mal.

Scott regarde autour de lui et constate avec surprise que les Bêtas de Derek déjeunent avec Lydia, Allison et lui. Pourquoi ? se demande-t-il avec suspicion, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, avec la nouvelle menace qui se profile, ce n’est probablement pas une mauvaise idée. Le seul qui manque est son frère de cœur, Stiles.

        Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, Scott a conscience de ses manquements envers son meilleur ami, alors que l’humain est toujours là pour lui. Le bêta solitaire se rend compte que sa relation avec la jeune chasseuse l’a rendu aveugle à tout ce qui n’était pas elle. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il a comme la vague impression de se réveiller d’un long rêve et de rejoindre la réalité. Il aurait largement préféré continuer de rêver, mais le jeune joueur de Crosse se rend compte qu’à un moment, la réalité l’aurait quand même rattrapé. De plus, il n’est vraiment pas sûr d’avoir réellement pardonné à la jeune femme. Autant il peut comprendre qu’Allison ait mal vécu le suicide de sa mère après que Mme Argent ait été mordue par Derek et soit devenue une louve garou, autant il a quand même du mal à encaisser qu’Allison ait décidé de tuer tous les loups-garous qui passaient à sa portée. Il prend alors conscience qu’il est déçu. Il a cru la jeune Argent plus forte que ça. Elle s’est laissé manipuler par son psychopathe de grand-père, beaucoup trop facilement à son goût. De là à penser qu’elle n’a, en fait, jamais réellement accepté sa nature lupine, eh bien, il n’y a qu’un pas que Scott se rend compte avoir déjà fait. Le Bêta lâche un soupir. Regret et soulagement mêlés. Regrets, parce que quelque part, il l’aimera probablement toujours. Elle est son premier amour après tout. Soulagement, parce que ça veut dire qu’il peut prendre le temps de se remettre et de tourner la page. Pourquoi, quand il pense ça, son regard tombe sur Isaac et ne peut en décoller ? Mystère qu’il n’a aucune envie de résoudre pour l’instant.

        - La Terre à Scott, me recevez-vous ? fait Erica à son oreille.

        - Bon, tu comptes nous dire ce qui te pousse à réfléchir comme ça pendant quatre bonnes heures ? S’énerve Lydia.

        - Lydia, soupire Allison.

        - Je crois qu’il y a un problème, mais je n’arrive pas à savoir lequel, murmure Scott.

        - Ça part de quoi ? demande Isaac.

        - La femme dans la voiture de ce matin.

        - Elle était flippante, grommelle Boyd.

        - C’est elle qui a essayé d’enlever Stiles, révèle le Bêta solitaire.

Aussitôt, c’est le tollé général à leur table. Ils parlent tous en même temps. Scott siffle pendant presque une minute entière. Deux doigts dans la bouche, il produit un son tellement aigu que les deux humaines en perdent momentanément l’ouïe et que les loups saignent des oreilles. Même si ça dépasse de beaucoup le résultat escompté, Scott est assez content de celui obtenu. À leur table, ne règne plus que le silence. De même que dans la salle en fait.

        Le solitaire observe autour de lui, un air penaud affiché sur son visage. Une tape derrière la tête lui met presque le visage dans la purée qui reste dans son assiette. Il n’a même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c’est Erica qui vient de le frapper. D’un geste, il invite les autres à rendre leurs affaires et à le suivre à l’extérieur. Ce qu’ils font dans un silence religieux.

        Ce n’est que cinq minutes plus tard que les sourds entendent à nouveau. Lydia en profite pour incendier le pauvre garçon qui ne sait plus où se mettre face à la diatribe virulente de la jeune femme.

        - Ça va Lydia, je suis désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi, s’excuse McCall.

        - Et c’est bien ce que je te reproche, s’écrit la rousse. Tu ne vois jamais plus loin que le bout de nez. Bon sang, Scott, tu as un cerveau ! Sers-t’en !

        - On peut revenir à la femme de ce matin ? Intervient Isaac.

Le loup frisé recule devant le regard furibond que lui décroche Lydia. Puis la rousse reporte son attention sur Scott qui essaye de se faire le plus petit possible. Même Derek, tout Alpha qu’il est, aurait reculé devant ce petit bout d’humaine.

        - Raconte ! Exige-t-elle.

        - Je ne sais pas ce qui me titille comme ça, explique Scott. Mon instinct me dit juste que j’ai quelque chose juste devant moi et que je ne le vois pas.

        - Comme d’habitude, soupire la louve blonde.

Au même moment, le portable d’Allison sonne. Et Scott braque son regard sur l’appareil que son ex sort de sa poche.

        - C’est ça, murmure-t-il.

        - Quoi, c’est ça ? Questionne la jeune chasseuse.

        - La musique, souffle le jeune loup-garou. Quelles sont les chances que la femme de la voiture écoute juste à ce moment-là, la musique qui sert de sonnerie de téléphone à Alicia ?

Un silence abasourdi lui répond.

        - C’est quoi, déjà le nom du groupe ? Demande finalement Isaac. Alicia l’a dit, mais…

        - Acyl, répond Lydia qui pianote déjà sur son téléphone.

Une rapide recherche sur internet leur apprend que c’est un groupe de métal assez intimiste sans être totalement inconnu du grand public. Un lien les renvoie sur le dernier album du groupe. Cliquant un peu au hasard, Lydia sélectionne une des chansons et la sonnerie du téléphone d’Alicia s’élève de celui de la rousse. C’est exactement la même chanson qu’écoutait la kidnappeuse ce matin, sur le parking du lycée.

        - Ça veut pas forcément dire qu’elles se connaissent, tente Allison.

        - Ça ne veut pas dire le contraire non plus, contre durement Scott.

Ben passe à côté d’eux en les saluant.

        - Hé Ben, l’interpelle Lydia. Tu sais où est Alicia ?

        - Elle est rentrée chez elle, leur apprend le jeune homme. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle n’a même pas réussi à tenir la première heure.

Ben continue son chemin sans s’arrêter et sans plus leur prêter attention.

        - Lydia, Allison et Isaac, vous allez chez Alicia, ordonne Scott. On se trompe peut-être, mais vaut mieux vérifier. Boyd, Erica et moi allons au loft.

        - Tu crois que… commence Isaac.

        - J’espère me tromper, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Le groupe se sépare sur ces mots, chacun en route pour sa mission.

 

        Ben sort du renforcement dans lequel il s’est rapidement glissé pour éviter que la meute ne le repère pendant qu’il écoutait. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres, lui donnant un petit air machiavélique. Il sort son téléphone, presse une touche et le porte à son oreille. À l’autre bout du fil, on lui répond immédiatement. Il ne perd pas de temps en salutation et annonce rapidement :

        - Ça y est, ils ont fait le lien entre Alicia et toi.

        - Parfait. Laisse tomber la surveillance et rejoins-nous. La phase trois commence.

Sans répondre, il coupe la communication, range l’appareil dans sa poche et s’évapore purement et simplement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui se passe entre Derek et Stiles au même moment, ben c'est dans le prochain chapitre ^^


	15. CHAPITRE XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek et Stiles.... Seuls..... Dans le loft.....

Derek observe du coin de l’œil, le visage fermé de Stiles. L’adolescent n’a pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet et ça inquiète le loup. Jamais l’humain n’a été aussi silencieux. Ni aussi immobile. Il se demande ce qu’il peut faire pour amener le jeune homme à parler. Maintenant qu’ils sont dans le loft, Derek se dit qu’il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu’il puisse faire pour faire réagir Stiles. L’Alpha sait très bien ce qu’il veut en réalité. Une occasion de plaquer ce corps mince et ferme contre la première surface venue et prendre cette bouche qui l’obsède. Mais avant ça, ils doivent discuter. Parler de ce que le loup a vu. Le souvenir des deux adolescents enlacés dans le lit et l’ambiance romantique créée par les bougies lui donnent envie de mordre et de frapper.

        Ce que Derek ne peut pas savoir, c’est que Stiles, de son côté, réfléchit aussi à cette soirée. Sauf que les bougies et l’ambiance créée par sa désormais ex-petite amie sont totalement absentes de son esprit. Lui, il pense à la conversation qu’il a eue avec Alicia. Il est prêt à admettre que Derek ne le laisse pas indifférent et qu’il a aimé les baisers qu’ils ont échangés. Il accepte même le fait qu’il soit Bi. Parce que s’il était totalement gay, Alicia et Lydia n’auraient pas pu faire réagir son corps d’adolescent bourré d’hormones.

        Bon, Stiles est Bi et il est attiré par Derek. En tout cas, sexuellement. Quant à savoir s’il l’est également sur le plan intellectuel, c’est une autre histoire. Parce qu’après tout, il ne connait pas réellement le loup. Il connait des choses sur son passé, il sait pourquoi l’Alpha est aussi colérique et taciturne. Si une fille vous séduisait dans l’unique but de faire cramer  votre maison avec toute votre famille ou presque à l’intérieur, vous le seriez aussi non ? Mais à part ça, ils ne se connaissent pas.

        Stiles part de l’hypothèse qu’il avoue à Derek qu’il lui plait et que le loup ne lui arrache pas la gorge pour ça. Ils se mettent en couple. Le jeune homme si bavard et toujours en mouvement, si solaire, supporterait il d’être avec Derek si renfermé et si sombre, cet homme qui ne sourit jamais ou presque ? Rien n’est moins sûr. Mais si le fils du Shérif décide d’ignorer cette attirance, sa vie ne sera-t-elle pas remplie de « et si » ?

        Ça fait près d’une heure que les deux hommes sont dans le loft, sans se parler ou même se regarder, quand Derek se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

        - Stiles, dis quelque chose. Tu me stresses là.

Il n’en faut pas plus pour que l’adolescent explose et au son de cette voix, l’adulte pousse un soupir de soulagement qu’il espère discret.

        - Moi ? Je te stresse ? Éclate Stiles. Alors là, elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Le jeune se met à faire nerveusement les cent pas, ponctuant son discours de grands gestes.

        - Qui passe son temps à me plaquer contre n’importe quelle surface à sa portée ? Qui me menace constamment de m’arracher la gorge avec ses dents ? Qui est incapable de me remercier quand je sauve son cul de loup poilu ? Qui vient dans ma chambre pour un oui ou pour un non ? Et c’est moi qui te humpfeu…

        Derek n’attendait que cette occasion. Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de le voir venir, l’Alpha fonce sur sa proie, la serre dans ses bras et prend cette bouche qui le hante. Profitant que la surprise a laissé Stiles la bouche ouverte, le loup glisse sa langue à l’intérieur et visite la cavité humide avec gourmandise. Après un moment de flottement, Stiles passe ses bras autour du cou de son tourmenteur et participe activement au baiser. Avec un gémissement qui signe autant sa défaite que son assentiment, le jeune homme se serre contre le corps dur et chaud du loup. Au diable les raisonnements et les questions, à cet instant, Stiles est exactement là où il a envie d’être.

        Les mains de Derek glissent dans le dos du jeune homme et viennent empoigner ses fesses arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Stiles. D’une pression, le loup fait remonter l’humain, obligeant l’adolescent à enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de l’Alpha. Ce qu’il fait avec empressement. D’un pas tâtonnant, l’adulte les amène au canapé sur lequel il se laisse tomber, permettant ainsi à Stiles de le chevaucher. Ça ne gêne pas le loup. À cet instant, il n’a pas besoin d’affirmer sa dominance. Parce que c’est lui qui garde le contrôle. Le loup ramène le bassin de l’humain contre le sien et ils poussent un gémissement à l’unisson. Ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu’ils font. Ils ne savent pas où tout ça va les mener. Mais ils s’en moquent. Ils savent juste qu’ils sont bien dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à s’embrasser fiévreusement, leurs corps se frottant l’un contre l’autre. Ils savent juste que c’est bon et qu’ils ne veulent pas que ça s’arrête.

        Perdus dans leurs sensations, les deux hommes n’entendent pas la porte du loft coulisser en grinçant. Il faut une voix ironique pour les séparer en sursaut.

        - Je dérange peut être ?

Stiles et Derek se séparent et fixent, éberlués la jeune fille qui se tient devant la porte entre-ouverte. Alicia les regarde comme si elle avait envie de frapper quelqu’un. En fait, ce n’est pas vraiment ça. Stiles ne la reconnait pas vraiment. Son visage et son regard sont bien plus durs qu’à l’accoutumée. C’est comme si un masque avait glissé, révélant la vérité. Et cette vérité ne lui plait pas.

        Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Derek se lève d’un bond et fait passer l’adolescent derrière lui pour le protéger.

        - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Gronde-t-il.

        - Moi ? fait elle mine de s’étonner. Rien du tout. Mais elle par contre…

En disant ça, elle ouvre complètement la porte, révélant la femme aux cheveux noirs. La femme les regarde avec un petit sourire narquois.

        - On aurait dû attendre un peu, ça aurait été bien plus intéressant à surprendre, persifle-t-elle.

L’Alpha se transforme, sortant crocs et griffes et faisant rougir ses yeux.

        - Cours ! crie-t-il à l’humain, avant de se jeter sur la femme.

Elle l’attrape par la gorge sans effort apparent et avec une puissance phénoménale, l’envoie en vol plané à travers la pièce. Le loup passe par la baie vitrée de l’autre côté de la pièce et va s’écraser dix mètres plus bas. Derek n’a que le temps d’entendre : « DEREEEEEEEEEEEEK ! » avant de perdre connaissance.


	16. CHAPITRE XV

Allison, Lydia et Isaac, dans la voiture de la jeune chasseuse, se garent le long du trottoir face à une maison de plein pied qui offre un air désolé aux regards. Sans qu’ils puissent s’en empêcher, les trois jeunes gens frissonnent. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange avec cette maison, mais ils n’arrivent as à mettre le doigt dessus. Au bout de longues minutes silencieuses, ils se décident enfin à sortir du véhicule et s’approchent lentement de la porte d’entrée. Arrivé devant le panneau, Isaac se fige, les narines dilatées.

            - Isaac, murmure la brune, tu sens quelque chose ?

            - Ca sent Stiles, répond le loup sur le même ton. Et le sang.

Les trois jeunes se regardent avec un sentiment d’horreur grandissant. Sans plus attendre, ils entrent dans la maison. Dans le vestibule, ils observent autour d’eux. Il n’y a rien. Pas de tableaux ou de meubles, il n’y a qu’une forte odeur de renfermé et de poussières. Sur leurs droites, une porte s’ouvre sur une cuisine où ne se trouve qu’un pauvre évier esseulé. Sur leurs gauches, une arche permet d’accéder à un salon tout aussi vide.

            - Personne n’habite ici, constate Lydia, soulignant l’évidence.

Isaac l’ignore, concentré sur l’odeur du fils du Shérif. Elle semble provenir du salon et le jeune Bêta s’y engage prudemment, les deux humaines à sa suite. Le message écrit sur le mur les agresse immédiatement :

« Il y a des choses pires que le Grand Méchant Loup dans la foret

Cours Petit Chaperon Rouge, cours »

Au sol, un T-Shirt rougi par le sang semble les narguer. Le loup s’approche du mur et n’a pas besoin d’être très près pour savoir que le message a été écrit avec le sang du jeune homme. Il ramasse le T-Shirt et constate que c’est celui que Stiles portait le matin même. Lydia le lui prend et le tenant par deux bouts moins souillées que les autres, l’étend à bout de bras. Les trois amis frémissent devant les dégâts. C’est un miracle que le bout de tissu soit en un seul morceau.

            - Des griffes ? Questionne la rousse.

            - Couteau, répondent simultanément le loup et la chasseuse.

            - Faut qu’on aille au loft, ajoute le jeune homme.

Sans plus de commentaires, ils repartent rapidement à la voiture, l’appréhension leur nouant le ventre. Qui sait ce qu’ils vont découvrir chez l’Alpha ?

 

**********

 

            Scott, Boyd et Erica arrivent devant le loft et se ruent sur Derek qui est allongé sur le sol devant l’immeuble où l’Alpha vit. Les trios Bêtas soupirent de soulagement en entendant le cœur du loup plus âgé. Faiblement, certes, mais il bat quand même. Rapidement, les jeunes loups remettent en place les os, permettant aux membres de reprendre leurs positions normales et ainsi, le processus de guérison peut se déclencher. Scott lève la tête et halète d’inquiétude en voyant la baie vitrée explosée dix mètres plus haut.

            - Je vais voir où est Stiles, annonce le solitaire en se précipitant dans l’immeuble.

            - Je viens avec toi, fait Boyd.

Le jeune McCall ne fait aucun commentaire. Outre le fait qu’il s’en fiche, si son meilleur ami est en mauvaise posture, un coup de main du loup deux fois plus musclé que lui ne sera pas du luxe. Quand les deux Bêtas pénètrent dans le loft, ils ne peuvent que constater que l’endroit est vide. Tout ce qu’ils trouvent, c’est le sac à dos du jeune Stilinski jeté négligemment dans un coin. Ça n’augure rien de bon. Ils redescendent pour voir si Derek s’est réveillé et ainsi obtenir quelques informations.

            Ils découvrent l’Alpha debout et lucide, même s’il s’appuie encore fortement sur la jeune louve blonde. Derek pose ses yeux flamboyants sur le meilleur ami de Stiles et grogne :

            - Où est-il ?

            - Je comptais un peu sur toi pour me le dire en fait, se défend Scott.

            - Sa copine… elle est venue avec la brune, explique le chef de meute.

Les griffes du loup sont sorties et les crocs ne sont pas loin de faire la même chose. Il est en colère. Les deux femmes ont emmenés SON humain. Si elles lui font du mal, elles ne verront pas la lune se lever, il s’en fait le serment.

            - Quelle heure il est ? Grogne-t-il encore.

            - 13h30, pourquoi ? Répond Erica.

Derek ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre un minimum le contrôle. S’il laisse la colère l’emporter, il sera incapable de réfléchir. Or, il a besoin de son côté humain. Mais sachant  Stiles aux mains de ces cinglées depuis près de quatre heures, il a du mal à y arriver.

Le reste de l’équipe arrive à ce moment-là et les découvertes qu’ont faites les trois jeunes gens ne font rien pour l’aider. Le t-shirt et le message, tous deux, porteurs du sang de l’humain, ne font qu’ajouter à sa fureur. Une sonnerie de téléphone force l’Alpha à se concentrer sur la situation. Qui peut bien appeler Scott ? Il se tend en entendant le jeune solitaire dire joyeusement :

\- C’est Stiles !

Le jeune loup décroche.

« Met le haut-parleur ! »

Scott fronce les sourcils.

            - Mais…

            « Tu veux que ton pote souffre ? »

Un hurlement se fait entendre en arrière-plan. Hurlement que les loups n’ont aucun mal à percevoir. Aucune conversation n’est privée quand les loups garous sont dans le coin. Scott se dépêche d’obéir.

            « Voilà, c’est mieux », ronronne la voix féminine.

            - Qui es-tu ? Veut savoir Derek.

            « C’est vraiment mon nom que tu veux connaitre Alpha ? » s’étonne la femme. « Quel drôle de sens des priorités. Enfin. Je suis Aléna, on m’appelle également Unique si ça peut t’aider dans tes futures recherches. »

            - L’unique cinglée, marmonne Allison.

            « Si tu veux, chasseuse. La meute est là, mais pas à la bonne place. Vous avez vingt minutes pour rejoindre le Shérif chez lui. Passé ce délai, si vous n’êtes pas tous là-bas avec lui, je commence à découper Stiles en morceau. »

            - Qu’est-ce qui nous dit qu’il est encore en vie ? demande Lydia.

Nouveau hurlement en arrière-plan.

            « Tant qu’il hurle, c’est qu’il est vivant non ? » ironise Aléna. « Vingt minutes. » rappelle-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous ne le saviez pas, j'aime Aléna ^^


	17. Chapitre XVI

Derek serre son volant au point que le pauvre cercle ne ressemble plus que de loin à un cercle. Scott jette des coups d’œil angoissé à l’Alpha mais ne dit rien. Il sent que ce n’est pas le moment de poser des questions. A haute voix en tout cas, parce qu’intérieurement c’est une autre histoire. Depuis quand Derek s’inquiète t’il comme ça pour Stiles ? Pourquoi Derek sent il autant Stiles ? Le jeune se demande s’il le remarque seulement maintenant parce qu’il a enfin les yeux ouverts sur ce qui se passe autour de lui ou bien est ce récent ? Il espère que c’est récent parce que sinon ça voudra dire qu’il a été un ami encore pire que ce qu’il pensait. Est-ce qu’il y a des choses dont Stiles n’a pas pu ou pas voulu lui parler ? Encore une fois, il espère que non, mais est assez honnête pour reconnaitre que c’est sa faute s’ils se sont éloignés. Scott crispe les poings et doit se concentrer pour que ces griffes ne sortent pas.

            - On va le retrouver, gronde Derek. Et il ira bien.

La bêta tourne la tête vers l’Alpha.

            - Comment tu peux le savoir ?

            - Je le sais, c’est tout.

Le jeune ne répond rien, mais il envie la certitude de l’adulte. Et comme sa précédente prise de conscience, il se rend brutalement compte de quelque chose. De plusieurs en fait. Mais il n’en exprime qu’une.

            - Derek, je peux faire parti de ta meute ? demande le Bêta.

Le loup plus âgé lui jette un regard étonné.

            - T’as pas besoin de rejoindre ma meute pour que je t’aide à retrouver Stiles.

            - Je sais. Ce n’est pas pour ça que je te le demande.

            - Pourquoi, alors ? Questionne Derek.

            - Parce que je viens de réaliser que j’ai confiance en toi, murmura Scott alors que l’Alpha gare la Camaro le long du trottoir.

            - Y a autre chose n’est-ce pas ? Insiste le loup Hale.

            - Oui, mais je t’en parlerais quand on aura retrouvé Stiles, répond le jeune McCall, en sortant de la voiture. C’est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas encore sûr, en fait.

Derek  descend à son tour de la Camaro et jette un coup d’œil à la meute et aux deux humaines qui les attendent sur le trottoir. L’Alpha hoche simplement la tête en réponse et dit simplement :

            - C’est d’accord, Scott.

Les autres les regardent, curieux, mais ne commentent rien. De toute façon, ils n’en ont pas le temps, la voiture de patrouille du Shérif s’engage dans l’allée. Le père de Stiles en sort et s’avance vers le meilleur ami de son fils.

            - Scott, qu’est ce qui se passe ? Une femme m’a dit de rentrer si je voulais que Stiles s’en sorte en un seul morceau. Et je vous trouve ici. Qu’est ce qui se passe ? répète l’homme.

            - On va vous expliquer, mais nous serions mieux à l’intérieur, lui répond Scott.

Le Shérif fronce les sourcils, fixe tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes et termine par Derek qu’il regarde plus durement que les autres.

            - Qu’est-ce que Hale fait ici ? demande-t-il d’une voix aussi dure et froide que la pierre.

            - Scott, intervient Allison, ça fait dix-neuf minutes.

McCall empoigne le père de son ami par le bras et l’entraine dans la maison sans tenir compte des protestations de l’homme. A peine sont-ils entrés dans le salon que le téléphone de l’ancien solitaire sonne. Scott décroche et met immédiatement le haut-parleur.

            « Je vois que tu sais retenir les leçons, finalement » Ironise Aléna.

            - Comment va Stiles ? demande aussitôt le Bêta brun.

            « Il respire. Pour l’instant, mais si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, ça peut très vite changer. »

            - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Gronde Derek.

La voix de l’Alpha est basse et menaçante, attirant le regard du Shérif sur lui.

            « Derek, Derek, Derek », chantonne la femme. « T’es vraiment pas drôle. Je vais te donner les règles du jeu. Je vais vous envoyer un lien vers un site de vidéo en temps réel. Vous aurez quatre heures pour trouver Stiles. Après ça, je le découpe en morceaux. »

            - Mais pourquoi vous vous en prenez-vous à mon fils ? s’écrie le Shérif.

            « Oh, papa Stilinski, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais c’est tout simplement parce que je m’ennuie et j’ai eu envie de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière », ricane Aléna.

Incapable de se maitriser plus longtemps, Derek est en train de se transformer. Sous les yeux du père de Stiles, l’Alpha a désormais les yeux rouges, les crocs dépassent de ses lèvres et les griffes s’enfoncent dans ses paumes.

            « Phase deux terminée » murmura la femme au téléphone. « Plus que trois heures et cinquante-neuf minutes »

La tonalité résonne dans la pièce, leur apprenant qu’elle a raccroché et un bip annonce l’arrivée d’un SMS, contenant probablement le lien. Mais Stilinski Senior note distraitement ces détails. Il est bien trop concentré sur les transformations du jeune Hale. Derek est devenu l’incarnation des monstres de cauchemars. L’homme a du mal à y croire, mais avant qu’il ait pu porter la main à son arme, Lydia s’est jetée sur son bras, le retenant et Scott fait face à Derek.

            - Derek ! crie-t-il. Maitrise-toi ! On n’a que quatre heures ! Il faut que tu te contrôles pour retrouver Stiles ! Derek !

L’Alpha l’entend de très loin. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’entendre encore et encore les bruits des chaines qu’il a perçues et les faibles gémissements. Comme si Stiles avait trop crié et qu’il n’avait plus de voix. Le loup se sent devenir fou. L’humain, SON humain, devrait être en sécurité. Au lycée ou dans sa chambre, mais certainement pas enchainé et probablement torturé dans un endroit inconnu. L’Alpha ne reprend contact avec la réalité qu’en entendant Allison dire :

            - Je suis connectée au site et… Oh Mon Dieu ! Stiles !

Derek bouscule les autres et se plante face à l’écran. Ce qu’il voit lui arrache un rugissement qui fait trembler les loups et les humains. Ils comprennent tous ce que ça veut dire. Même le Shérif qui n’est pourtant au courant de rien. Ça veut dire qu’il va y avoir du sang et des cadavres.


	18. CHAPITRE XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon je suis en retard dans la publication, donc deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner ^^

Stiles gémit et papillonne des yeux. Il a du mal à savoir où il se trouve et peine à rassembler ses souvenirs. Il se souvient être allé au lycée, puis être monté dans la Camaro de Derek. Ensuite ? Ensuite… Il s’est énervé non ? Ou peut-être pas, puisque les souvenirs d’une étreinte furieuse sur le canapé du loft lui reviennent. Et après ça… Après ça, il a du mal à rassembler les fragments épars de sa mémoire. Que s’est-il passé après ça ? Ils n’ont quand même pas… ? Il s’en souviendrait non ?

            L’adolescent bouge le bras et un bruit de chaines achève de le ramener à la réalité. Il ouvre complètement les yeux et relevant la tête, il constate qu’il est enchainé, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, à une espèce de grillage. Il tente de tirer sur les chaines, mais pas moyen, il n’est pas assez fort pour se libérer. Il se relève avec la sensation d’avoir trop respiré de vapeur d’essence. Ça tourne et il a l’impression qu’on lui enfonce un clou dans l’œil. C’est super désagréable. Et c’est là qu’il se souvient. Le loft de Derek, Alicia qui arrive et qui connait visiblement la cinglée aux cheveux noirs. La cinglée qui a fait passer l’Alpha à travers la baie vitrée. Et son ex petite amie qui l’assomme. Et voilà comment il se retrouve enchainé à une grille. Y'a pas à dire, Stiles Stilinski a l’art et la manière d’attirer les embrouilles.

            Quand il se stabilise en position debout, il s’aperçoit que les chaines le retiennent en fait au niveau des hanches. Ça lui permet de s’asseoir s’il le décide. Ou s’il ne le décide pas d’ailleurs. L’humain a comme le mauvais pressentiment que cette détention ne sera pas une promenade de santé. Bon, ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça. Plutôt que de s’appesantir sur la situation, le jeune homme préfère observer son environnement pour essayer de déterminer où il se trouve. Ça ressemble à une cave, en tout cas c’est ce que suggèrent les murs en pierre humide. Une batterie de voiture est posée sur une table. Ça rappelle au jeune homme, Erica et Boyd attachés dans le sous-sol des Argents. Il frissonne. Si ceux qui l’ont enlevé décide de l’électrocuter, il ne tiendra pas. Il le sait. Il détourne son regard en tremblant et continue de détailler la pièce. Sur la table, à côté de la batterie, le fils du Shérif reconnait la longue épée de Gérard. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la famille d’Allison est mêlée à tout ça ? Stiles aimerait pouvoir dire non, mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui rappelle le pétage de plombs de la jeune chasseuse. Qui peut vraiment savoir si la jeune fille a réellement abandonné ses idées de vengeance ? Il aimerait réellement croire qu’Allison ou sa famille ne sont pas impliqués la dedans, mais les preuves sont là.

            Sans que le jeune homme s’en rende compte, sa respiration s’est accélérée, son cœur bat la chamade. Quand il comprend ce qui lui arrive, il est trop tard. Stiles fait une crise d’angoisse. L’humain ne peut s’empêcher de revoir Alicia et l’autre femme entrer dans le loft de Derek. L’adolescent ne sait même pas comment va le loup et ça accélère encore sa respiration et son cœur. Ne pas savoir si l’Alpha va bien le tue plus sûrement que la crise qui lui comprime les poumons. Alors que des points blancs et noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux, une main traverse son champ de vision devenu trouble et vient se poser sur son torse nu. Pourquoi n’a-t-il plus son t-shirt ? se demande vaguement le jeune Stilinski. Et pourquoi n’a-t-il pas froid ? Autant de questions qui reste sans réponse et en fait, il s’en moque. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que la main sur sa peau semble le calmer. Est-ce réellement le contact qui l’apaise ou est-ce que la personne qui le touche fait quelque chose de plus ? Impossible de le savoir. Et pour une fois, l’adolescent qui ne peut s’empêcher de parler, n’a rien à dire. Stiles se contente de remplir ses poumons à grands coups d’inspirations douloureuses.

            - Comment va-t-il ? demande la voix de celle que l’adolescent reconnait comme étant  celle de la cinglée.

            - Il va bien pour l’instant, mais ses crises d’angoisse m’inquiètent, répond une voix masculine.

« Ses » ? Ainsi, ce n’est pas la première crise qu’il fait depuis qu’il est là ? Bizarrement, ce n’est pas sa priorité. Non, sa priorité, c’est la voix masculine. Il semble au jeune qu’il la reconnait. Stiles ouvre les yeux –à quel moment les a-t-il fermé ? Il n’en sait rien et voilà encore une pensée qu’il repousse. Ce n’est pas dans les habitudes de l’humain pourtant. Normalement, il attrape chaque pensée, chaque fragment qui traine dans son cerveau et le décortique jusqu’à ce que ce bout de lui-même n’ait plus aucun secret pour lui. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ça aussi, il l’analysera plus tard. Il a besoin de toute sa matière grise pour comprendre ce qui se asse.

            - Ben ? Croasse-t-il.

            - Donne lui à boire, ordonne la cinglée.

Stiles tourne la tête et découvre Alicia et la femme aux cheveux noirs dans un coin, toutes les deux occupées à mettre une caméra en place et à la relier à un pc portable. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elles font ?

            Un verre posé contre sa bouche détourne momentanément son attention de la scène et il boit avidement l’eau fraîche. Il n’en avait pas conscience jusqu’à cet instant, mais il crevait de soif. Ses yeux marrons rencontrent ceux bleu pâle –n’avait-il pas les yeux noirs ?- de Ben.

            - Ben ? répète Stiles, incrédule.

            - Ça va mieux, gamin ? lui demande le jeune homme.

« Gamin ? C’est une blague ? » Se demande le fils du Shérif. Et même s’il y a quelques heures, ou peut-être même quelques jours, il n’a aucune idée du temps qui est passé- le jeune homme semblait avoir le même âge que lui, à cet instant, c’est bien différent. Ben a changé. Ça tient à d’infimes détails. Ces yeux sont plus froids, le pli de sa bouche s’est durcit. Comme pour Alicia, on dirait que Ben a retiré un masque de son visage, s’affichant enfin tel qu’il est réellement. Ça fait peur à Stiles. Parce que d’un seul coup, il comprend qu’il ne sortira jamais de cette pièce.

            En tout cas, pas vivant.


	19. CHAPITRE XVIII

Stiles observe. Il observe et essaye de comprendre. Mais rien n’a de sens. Alors il parle. Il parle beaucoup même. De tout, de rien. De son père, à qui il ment et la culpabilité qui en résulte. De sa mère qui est morte et qui lui manque beaucoup, surtout en cet instant. De son meilleur ami qu’il connait depuis tout gamin et qui doit s’inquiéter s’il a réussi à sortir son nez de la jupe d’Allison. D’Allison en qui il n’a plus vraiment confiance. Il voudrait bien, mais non pas moyen. De Lydia qui est bien plus intelligente que ce qu’elle montre et qui est si belle, même s’il sait qu’il n’est plus vraiment amoureux d’elle. D’Isaac et son regard si doux et comment il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi son père le battait. Il est bien content que ce salaud soit mort même si ça a fait de la peine à son ami. Il parle d’Erica qui a tellement changé et qui, apparemment, avait le béguin pour lui avant. Mais maintenant, il croit qu’elle est avec Boyd. Alors il enchaine sur le jeune black qui ne parle presque jamais, mais qui observe tout et tout le temps. Il raconte Derek aussi. Le peu qu’il sait sur lui. La perte de sa famille à cause d’une folle psychotique –Hé, aucun parallèle avec Allison !- cette colère qu’il sent bouillonner chez l’homme. Le fait qu’il soit toujours si sombre, si taciturne. Mais sur les loups garous et la meute, il ne dit rien, pas un mot. Ça ne semble pas déranger ses kidnappeurs. Et alors que Stiles parle, il se demande fugitivement pourquoi personne ne lui pose de questions et pourquoi ils ne lui disent pas de se taire. Alors qu’il va poser la question, le jeune homme ferme la bouche en voyant la cinglée venir vers lui. Sauf qu’elle n’a plus l’air aussi cinglée. Les yeux de la femme pétillent de malice et un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Stiles se dépêche de parler avant qu’elle ne puisse le frapper ou pire.

            - Je suis désolé, je sais que je parle trop. Mais je suis nerveux et quand je suis nerveux, je…

            - Parle, complète-t-elle, moqueuse. J’avais compris.

Elle lui tend un verre.

            - Bois, conseille-t-elle. Tu vas avoir besoin d’une voix clairement reconnaissable.

            - Pourquoi ? demande Stiles.

            - Tu vas bientôt hurler, lui dit-elle distraitement.

Le verre se fracasse sur le sol. Le jeune humain l’a lâché. Il aimerait rester fort et stoïque, mais il est juste mort de trouille. Son cerveau survolté s’est déjà lancé dans l’élaboration de scénarii tous plus tordus que les autres pour expliquer les raisons qui le feraient hurler. La femme se tourne vers lui, étonnée. Puis elle semble comprendre.

            - Oh merde, désolée, s’exclame-t-elle. Attend, je t’explique. Je vais passer un coup de fil et Ben ou Kayla, t’indiquera quand tu devras hurler. Tu vois, facile et sans douleur, promet-elle en souriant.

            - Et si je ne le fais pas, il se passera quoi ? demande Stiles en tremblant et en se demandant qui est Kayla.

La femme perd son sourire et le jeune homme a l’impression de voir danser des flammes au fond de ses yeux.

            - Eh bien, ce sera toujours aussi facile, mais bien plus douloureux, explique-t-elle. Tu préfères souffrir ?

L’humain secoue frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle retrouve son sourire et lui tapote affectueusement la joue.

            - Je savais que tu serais d’accord avec moi.

Elle ne fait pas trois pas que Stiles recommence à parler.

            - Qui est Kayla ? Parce que tu as dit « Ben ou Kayla » mais je ne sais pas qui c’est et j’aimerais bien savoir en fait.

La femme aux cheveux noirs penche la tête sur le côté et l’observe quelques instants.

            - Kayla ! Appelle-t-elle finalement. Montre-lui !

Alicia s’avance et Stiles ouvre de grands yeux ébahis en voyant la transformation de la jeune fille. Son visage s’arrondit jusqu’à prendre un contour plus enfantin, les cheveux bruns deviennent blonds, jusqu’à former une sorte de halo pâle autour du visage. La jeune femme passe d’un mètre soixante-dix à environ un mètre soixante. L’Amazone brune est devenue une poupée de porcelaine blonde, seuls ses yeux restent identiques. Le jeune Stilinski en reste bouche bée. Merde, ils peuvent changer d’apparence ? Parce dans son esprit, il ne fait aucun doute que les deux autres peuvent également le faire. Donc Alicia n’est pas Alicia. Mais alors, ça veut dire… ?

            - Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait à Alicia ? Vous ne lui avez rien fait j’espère ? Elle est innocente, elle n’est au courant de rien et n’a rien à voir avec tout ça. Et si jamais vous lui avez fait du mal, je jure que je trouverais le moyen de vous le faire payer, menace-t’il.

Sa menace aurait eu plus de poids s’il n’était pas enchainé à cette grille, mais il s’en moque. Son ex petite amie a toujours été adorable avec lui et Alicia ne mérite pas de se retrouver embringuer dans ses histoires.

            La femme aux cheveux noirs lance un regard ennuyé à la dénommé Kayla.

            - Je croyais qu’il était intelligent, soupire-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

            - Il l’est, soutient la blonde. C’est juste qu’il n’a pas tous les éléments en main.

            - Explique-lui alors, exige la brune.

            - Oui, Unique.

La cinglée grogne.

            - Bordel, ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

            - Pardon Aléna, répond Kayla avec de la peur dans les yeux.

Cette peur ne rassure absolument pas Stiles. Il est clair que cette Aléna est la chef de cette fine équipe et si les deux autres ont peur d’elle, le jeune homme sait que ça n’augure rien de bon.

            Kayla regarde le jeune humain qu’elle apprécie réellement. Mais pour le bien de sa mission, elle doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

            - Alicia n’a jamais existé, annonce-t-elle brutalement.

            - Quoi ? s’exclame Stiles.

            - J’ai toujours été Alicia, explique la poupée. Alicia n’a jamais réellement existé.

            - Mais bien sûr que si, contre le jeune homme. Je la connais depuis que je suis tout petit.

            - Vraiment ? Ironise-t-elle. Réfléchit bien. Repasse tous tes souvenirs d’avant ces dernières semaines. Rappelle-toi, ordonne-t-elle.

            Et malgré lui, Stiles se rappelle. Les fêtes d’anniversaires, les après-midi Bac à sable, les journées d’école, puis de collège, les délires d’adolescents… Petit à petit, les souvenirs qu’il a d’Alicia s’effacent, laissant place à la réalité. Non, elle ne lui a jamais offert l’Action Man dont il rêvait à huit ans. Elle n’a jamais aidé Stiles et Scott à faire ce monstrueux château de sable au parc quand ils avaient dix ans. Alicia n’a jamais collé de chewing-gum dans les cheveux de la fille qui s’est moqué de Stiles quand ils avaient quatorze ans. Ils n’ont jamais pleuré dans les bras l’un de l’autre quand la jeune fille de quinze ans a dû déménager pour suivre son père. Tout est faux. Tout est inventé.

            Stiles regarde Kayla, hagard.

            - Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? demande-t-il, accusateur.

            - Ce que je devais, répond-elle calmement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, Alicia n'est pas Alicia ;)


	20. CHAPITRE XIX

Stiles comme déconnecté, regarde Aléna passer un coup de fil à la meute, depuis SON téléphone à lui. Il ne s’en insurge même pas. Il est comme anesthésié. Il hurle quand Kayla lui fait signe de le faire, regarde Aléna reposer le téléphone à côté de la batterie de voiture et regarder sa montre. Une seule question tourne dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Pourquoi implanter de faux souvenirs ? Pourquoi l’enlever ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? L’humain se sent devenir fou.

            La respiration du jeune homme se bloque dans sa gorge quand il voit Ben l’approcher, un grand couteau à la main.

            - Oh Mon Dieu, ne me tue pas, se met-il à supplier. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Mon père va sombrer dans l’alcool si je meurs. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. En plus, je n’ai que dix-sept ans, c’est bien trop jeune. Je ne peux pas mourir. Je suis vierge. Je ne veux pas mourir vierge et...

            - Je peux arranger ça, si tu veux, ricane Ben, en coupant la parole à Stiles.

            - Dem, tu le touches comme ça, lance distraitement Aléna, sans relever la tête de l’ordinateur qu’elle tripatouille, et je t’éviscère avec un couteau à beurre.

L’idée donne la nausée au jeune Stilinski mais fait perdre son sourire à Ben. Pendant une seconde, le fils du Shérif croit voir une ceinture faite de crânes humains enserrer les hanches de son kidnappeur. Mais, un battement de paupières plus tard, la ceinture a disparu. Stiles a l’impression de perdre l’esprit. Et peut-être est-ce réellement le cas. Peut-être n’est-il pas dans cette cave humide où il a étrangement chaud, bien qu’il soit torse nu. Peut-être rêve-t-il ? Ou plutôt, peut être cauchemarde-t-il ? Bien qu’il ne comprenne pas pourquoi il ferait un tel cauchemar. Le jeune homme connaît un moyen infaillible de savoir s’il rêve ou non. Dans ses rêves, on ne peut pas lire, c’est impossible. Alors le jeune homme cherche quelque chose à lire, n’importe quoi, une affiche, une étiquette, des lettres ou même un sigle. Mais il n’y a rien, pas même sur la batterie.

            Quand Ben approche son couteau à la lame menaçante de son abdomen, l’humain abandonne la recherche et rentre le ventre dans un réflexe de survie bien compréhensible dans sa situation.

            - Pose ce couteau, Dem ! Ordonne Aléna dans un soupir exaspéré.

Stiles soupire de soulagement alors que son tourmenteur s’éloigne. Le jeune homme regarde Aléna passer un deuxième coup de fil et se crispe en la voyant faire un signe à Kayla. C’est au tour de la jeune femme blonde de le rejoindre avec un couteau qui doit faire la taille de son avant-bras. Merde, il n’arrête pas de dire qu’il n’est pas un héros et peut être qu’après ça, on va enfin le croire. Stiles voudrait pouvoir crier et se débattre, mais il n’arrive qu’à geindre et ses chaînes tintent faiblement.

            La blonde le taillade à plusieurs reprises, couvrant le torse du jeune homme de sang. Ben se lèche les lèvres. On dirait que tout ce sang lui donne faim. Peut-être est-ce un vampire ? Plus rien n’étonnerait l’humain. Quand Aléna raccroche, le fils du Shérif peut enfin donner de la voix et il ne s’en prive pas. Parce qu’il sait que ça ne fait que commencer.

 

**********

 

            - Je suis connectée sur le site, annonce Allison. Oh mon dieu ! Stiles !

Derek bouscule les autres et se plante face à l’écran. Ce qu’il voit lui arrache un rugissement qui fait trembler les loups et les humains. Personne ne s’y trompe. L’Alpha est fou furieux. Et qui ne le serait pas face à l’horreur que diffuse cette vidéo ? Stiles est enchaîné à une grille et son torse est couvert de sang, à tel point qu’on ne distingue même plus ses blessures sous tout ce rouge. Une jeune femme le frappe méthodiquement. Parfois avec son couteau, parfois avec ses poings. Et malgré la petite stature de la blonde, tous peuvent voir qu’elle a une sacrée force. Très vite, l’humain s’effondre et elle continue à coups de pied. C’est alors qu’une voix ordonne « ça suffit ! » et la fille s’arrête. Le visage d’Aléna s’encadre dans l’écran.

            - Plus que trois heures trente, les petits loups, rappelle-t-elle. Cette vidéo sera disponible pendant encore trente minutes. Après ça… »

Et la transmission s’arrête.

Bizarrement, le plus perturbé n’est pas le Shérif Stilinski. Et pourtant n’importe quel père deviendrait fou en voyant son fils subir ça. Ce n’est pas que John Stilinski s’en moque, bien au contraire. Mais il a repoussé son côté paternel pour ne plus être que le policier. A cet instant, Stiles n’a pas besoin de son père, il a besoin du flic et c’est ce qu’il va avoir. Le jeune homme aura son père à ses côtés quand il sera sauvé.

            Le plus perturbé, ce n’est pas non plus Scott. Et pourtant, il y aurait de quoi. Le jeune Bêta a l’habitude de voir son ami dans des situations impossibles et le plus souvent, c’est même lui qui met l’humain dans ces situations. Cette vidéo en direct a retourné l’estomac du jeune loup, mais il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour rester humain au maximum. Parce que c’est ce dont a besoin Stiles à ce moment-là. Quand ils sauront où est retenu le jeune homme, Scott laissera son côté lupin s’exprimer et il lui lâchera même la bride. A ce moment-là seulement, il acceptera de laisser les rênes à son loup, pas avant.

            Le plus perturbé, c’est Derek. Dans sa tête, l’Alpha ne peut pas s’empêcher de se reprocher la situation. Si Stiles est frappé, c’est sa faute. Il n’a pas réussi à le protéger. Comme pour sa famille. N’apprendra-t-il donc jamais de ses erreurs ? Non, il faut qu’il recommence encore et encore. Il s’est attaché et encore une fois, il va perdre une personne à qui il tient. Le loup devient fou. Il se transforme totalement et il a envie de foncer n’importe où pour étriper les responsables. Le sang va couler et il va s’en délecter.


	21. CHAPITRE XX

John Stilinski ne fait pas attention au loup enragé à ces côtés. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’a pas conscience du danger à être aussi proche de Derek Hale sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Enfin, si un peu. C’est plutôt qu’il n’a pas vraiment assimilé le terme loup garou et ce que ça implique réellement. Pour l’instant, il est concentré sur la recherche de son fils. Le reste peut attendre.

        - Allison, repasse-nous la vidéo, demande le Shérif.

La voix de l’Alpha gronde.

        - Vous tenez tant que ça à le voir se faire battre ?

Le policier regarde le loup garou droit dans les yeux, les siens lançant des éclairs. Le père de Stiles n’a pas conscience qu’il est à deux doigts de se faire trancher la gorge par un loup enragé. La seule chose qui garde l’homme en vie, c’est justement qu’il soit le père du gamin. S’il arrivait quelque chose à son père, l’adolescent serait dévasté. Aussi Derek sert-il les poings et se contient-il au maximum pendant que le Shérif l’engueule.

        - Écoute moi bien, Hale, c’est mon gamin sur cette vidéo. Et si tu crois que ça me plaît de le voir comme ça, c’est que tu as pris un coup de lune sur la caboche. Mais pour retrouver Stiles, il faut regarder cette vidéo et y chercher des indices.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le policier refait face à l’écran et Allison relance la vidéo. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement et essaye de faire abstraction de son ami et de ses cris de douleurs. Elle essaye d’ignorer le bruit que font les coups sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle tente de ne pas voir le sang mais c’est difficile. Allison n’est pas loin de fermer les yeux quand la voix de sa mère raisonne à ses oreilles.

        « C’est comme ça que tu comptes l’aider ? En laissant tes émotions te dominer ? Concentre-toi ! »

Et ça fonctionne. Elle peut ignorer que c’est Stiles qui est en train de faire tabasser, à mort peut-être. Elle arrive à se focaliser sur l’environnement et remarque quelque chose. Sans prévenir, la chasseuse arrête la vidéo et la remet au début.

        - Tu as vu quelque chose ? demande Lydia.

        - Scott, Derek, fait juste la brune sans répondre à son amie.

Les deux loups grognent pour toute réponse. Ils sont à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

        - Vous ne reconnaissez rien ? Insiste Allison.

A contre cœur, l’Alpha et le Bêta s’approchent encore de l’écran et tentent de voir ce qui a interpellé la jeune fille. C’est Scott qui fait le lien.

        - Je connais cet endroit, dit-il d’une voix qui n’a plus rien d’humaine. Derek, je crois que c’est là que tu as été retenu par…

        - Kate Argent, termine le chef de la meute.

Et c’est en effet dans cet endroit que Derek a été torturé par la tante cinglée d’Allison.

        - On y va, ordonne l’Alpha. Les humains, vous restez ici.

        - T’as raison, rigole Allison.

        - C’est mon fils, contre le Shérif.

Le loup plus âgé fixe l’homme et l’adolescente et finit par lâcher un grognement. Il ne les fera pas changer d’avis et il n’en a de toute façon pas le temps. Derek regarde alors Lydia qui lui dit aussitôt :

        - Je reste ici au cas où elle rappelle.

L’alpha hoche la tête. Sans plus attendre, ils partent pour rejoindre les sous-sols de l’ancienne maison des Hale qui se trouve à quelques minutes.

        A peine ont-ils tourné au coin de la rue que le téléphone de la rousse sonne. En regardant le nom de l’appelant, la jeune fille frissonne. STILES affiche son écran. D’un doigt tremblant, elle décroche et porte l’appareil à son oreille. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son interlocutrice déclare :

        « Tu devrais regarder un peu plus cette vidéo, Lydia.»

        - Pourquoi ? Parce qu’après ce sera mon tour ? demande la jeune fille.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répond.

        - Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Chuchote Lydia.

        « Un jour, ça aura du sens », promet Aléna.

        - Comment s’attaquer à Stiles pourrait-il avoir du sens ?

        « Tu verras »

Et la cinglée raccroche.

        Lydia déglutit et s’installe face à l’ordinateur. Se mordillant les lèvres, elle relance la vidéo. Il lui faut regarder deux fois la blonde s’acharner sur Stiles avant de voir quelque chose qui l’interpelle et trois fois de plus pour comprendre ce que c’est. Aussitôt, elle saute sur son téléphone et tente de joindre quelqu’un. Derek, Scott, Allison et le Shérif, mais aucun ne répond et elle n’a pas le numéro des Bêtas. Elle court rejoindre sa voiture et les prévenir. Mais quand elle arrive devant l’ancienne maison de l’alpha, il est trop tard. Tout est fini.

 

        L’espion sourit et regrette presque de ne pas avoir prévu de pop-corn pour cette mission. C’est encore mieux que le cinéma et il a hâte de savoir comment Aléna va tenir sa promesse au vu de la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, c'est trop long  
> On ne veut qu'une chose, c'est qu'Aléna dégage et que Derek et Stiles soient enfin ensemble  
> Je me fais sauvagement assassiner si je dis que c'est pas pour tout de suite?


	22. CHAPITRE XXI

Pour la seconde fois, Stiles se réveille allongé sur le sol. Bizarrement, il ne se sent pas trop mal pour quelqu’un qui vient de se prendre une dérouillée. Lentement, le jeune homme se redresse et fait l’inventaire. Tête, Ok. Côtes et ventre, Ok. Bras et jambes, Ok. Dos, Ok. Heu… C’est quoi ce délire ? Pas qu’il se plaigne de ne pas avoir mal, mais c’est étrange non ? Il se détaille plus attentivement. Son jean est poisseux de sang, de même que son torse, mais l’adolescent ne voit pas de traces de coups de poings ou de couteau. A-t-il été soigné ? Un instant, il craint d’avoir été changé en quelque chose d’autre, mais il se sent toujours humain. Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Comme Stiles a la sensation d’être observé, il relève la tête et rencontre les yeux bleus Photoshop d’Aléna. La jeune femme le regarde comme s’il était une énigme. Accroupie à moins de deux mètres du jeune homme, elle l’observe telle une scientifique qui vient de découvrir une nouvelle espèce d’insecte qu’elle n’arrive pas à comprendre. L’humain espère juste qu’elle ne passera pas par la case vivisection pour trouver les réponses à ses questions. Le silence entre eux angoisse Stiles et le pousse à parler. Pas qu’il ait besoin d’une raison mais parler le rassure. Parler le fait se sentir vivant, réalise-t’il. Tant qu’il parle, c’est qu’il respire. Et c’est une très bonne raison de parler.

            - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demande-t-il. Je veux dire… Je sais que tu veux atteindre Derek, après tout, c’est l’Alpha. Mais pourquoi t’en prendre à moi ? Je ne fais même pas parti de la meute. J’aurais compris si tu t’en étais pris à un de ses Bêtas. Mais moi, je ne suis rien pour lui. Ok, ça va l’énerver parce qu’il pense qu’il n’y a que lui qui a le droit de me frapper, mais…

            - C’est vraiment ce que tu crois ? L’interrompt-elle en se relevant et en s’approchant de lui.

            - De quoi ? interroge l’humain, perdu par la question.

            - Que tu n’es rien pour Derek Hale. Tu y crois vraiment ? répète Aléna.

            - Ben, c’est évident non ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, incrédule.

            - J’adorerais vraiment poursuivre cette conversation, s’amuse-t-elle. Mais je n’ai pas le temps, ta meute arrive.

            - Ma meute ?

            - Derek, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, ton père et Allison, même si la chasseuse ne fait pas parti de la meute.

            - Scott et mon père non plus, contre l’adolescent.

Cette fois, Aléna est plus qu’amusée par la remarque puisqu’elle éclate de rire. Et c’est un vrai rire. Un rire rauque et chaleureux. Un rire qui donne envie de rire avec elle, même si on ne sait pas pourquoi

            - Stiles Stilinski, je vais te laisser découvrir ça tout seul, je pense. Ce sera beaucoup plus drôle. J’aurais voulu voir ça.

            - Tu parles comme si tu étais déjà vaincue, constate l’adolescent.

            - A sept contre une, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de chance.

            - Ils sont où les deux autres ? S’étonne Stiles, en notant  qu’en effet, ils sont seuls dans la cave.

            - Je les ai renvoyés à la maison, dit-elle en s’agenouillant devant lui. Et ils ne reviendront pas. Ils ne le pourront pas.

            - Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

            - Une fois que je ne serais plus là, ils ne le pourront pas. J’ai été très contente de te connaître, Stiles Stilinski. Elles avaient raison, tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire.

            - Elles ? Qui ça…

L’humain n’a pas le temps de terminer sa question. Il retombe sur le sol assommé par le poing qui vient de s’abattre sur sa tempe.

            Aléna regarde le jeune homme étendu devant elle avec une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux. Elle se dit que si elle s’y était prise autrement, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais voilà, entre la solution pacifique et la violente, elle choisit toujours la violente et se rend compte que ce n’est pas forcément la meilleure. Enfin, il est trop tard maintenant, se dit-elle. Son visage se pare d’un masque de froideur et d’une légère folie en entendant des voitures se garer devant la maison. Toujours accroupie, mais se décalant légèrement pour que le corps étendu devant elle soit visible depuis l’entrée de la pièce, l’Unique sort un couteau et le pose sur la gorge de l’adolescent.

            C’est dans cette position que les loups, la chasseuse et le Shérif la découvre. Derek lâche un grondement menaçant. Aléna se relève et se retourne pour leur faire face.

            - Je suis donc si dangereuse ? S’étonne-t-elle.

Les crocs, les griffes, l’arbalète et l’arme à feu qui lui font soudain face, sont une réponse plus qu’éloquente.

            - Faut croire que oui, ironise-t-elle, en souriant.

Et ce sourire donne un frisson à ceux présents dans le sous-sol. Parce que c’est un sourire de pure folie.

            - Y allons-nous ? Demande la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Comme si c’était un signal, Allison lui décoche une flèche qu’Aléna rattrape au vol et renvoie à l’envoyeur. La chasseuse n’a que le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter de la rendre en pleine tête.

            Après ça, les choses vont très vite. Les Bêtas se jettent tous sur elle, tentant de lui tomber dessus tous en même temps. Couteau contre griffes, la femme est une virtuose mais elle ne peut tenir sa position et elle doit s’écarter de Stiles. Le Shérif en profite pour s’élancer vers son fils et chercher son pouls. L’homme soupire de soulagement en sentant les battements forts et réguliers du cœur de son garçon. Un horrible craquement fait relever la tête au père du garçon. Pendant les quelques secondes où John s’est concentré sur Stiles, il a apparemment manqué beaucoup de choses. Les Bêtas sont désormais à terre. Erica et Boyd sont inconscients. Du sang s’écoule des bouches d’Isaac et Scott, probablement dû à de gros dégâts internes. Et Allison est assise contre un mur, essayant de se relever, mais ayant du mal, ses yeux n’arrivent pas à faire le point sur son environnement.

Aléna et Derek se font face.

\- Je t’avais dit que dès que tu relâcherais ta surveillance, je viendrais le chercher, se moque la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne l’auras pas ! Gronde le jeune homme.

\- C’est déjà fait, contre-t-elle.

\- Il est à moi ! crie Derek.

\- Alors, viens me le reprendre, rigole Aléna.

John Stilinski regarde Derek et Aléna se tourner autour, se mettre des coups de couteau ou de griffes et l’homme se dit qu’il doit faire quelque chose. Récupérant son arme qu’il a posée dans sa précipitation, il vise soigneusement et tire. La jeune femme lâche immédiatement son arme, son bras rendu inutile par la blessure. Elle fixe un regard meurtrier sur le Shérif et ce moment d’inattention lui est fatal. Derek plonge la main dans la poitrine de la jeune femme et la ressort en tenant le cœur palpitant d’Aléna.

            Plusieurs choses arrivent en même temps. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s’écroule sur le sol, morte, les chaînes retenant Stiles se détachent, l’adolescent revient à lui et Lydia débarque.

            Mais qu’importe. Stiles et Derek ont les yeux plongés dans le regard de l’autre et le monde pourrait bien brûler autour d’eux qu’ils ne s’en rendraient pas compte.

 

            L’espion se dit qu’il devrait être triste pour Aléna. Mais en fait, pas tant que ça. Il préfère se concentrer sur la suite des événements. Il veut être sûr que tout va fonctionner correctement. Les choses vont-elles changer ou pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, Aléna est enfin sortie du tableau ^^


	23. CHAPITRE XXII

Deux jours ont passé. Deux longues journées où Stiles tourne en rond dans sa chambre, malgré les visites de ses amis. Après les cours évidemment. Parce que son père a refusé qu’il se rende au lycée, même si les blessures de l’adolescent ne sont qu’un mauvais souvenir. Ça avait d’ailleurs surpris tout le monde. Malgré le tabassage en règle, Stiles n’avait rien. A part un léger bleu à la tempe, le jeune homme n’avait pas une seule éraflure, pas même une bosse, rien. Comme si ce que lui avait fait Kayla ne s’était passé que dans sa tête. C’est un mystère et Stiles n’aime pas les mystères. En fait, pour être honnête, l’adolescent adore les mystères parce que pour lui, c’est comme un puzzle. Il aime mettre toutes les pièces ensemble dans le bon sens et dans le bon ordre et voir le résultat lui permet de comprendre. Et c’est bien ce qui l’énerve. Il ne comprend pas. Alors, il tourne en rond dans sa chambre en essayant de mettre les pièces dans le bon ordre et dans le bon sens. Et ça va le rendre fou parce qu’aucune pièce ne s’emboîte. Alors, il passe en revu ce qu’il sait. Alicia n’a jamais existée. Kayla l’a tabassée et il aurait pu en mourir, mais il va bien. Ben était avec Kayla et Aléna. Aléna était une cinglée. Kayla et Ben ou Dem ou peu importe son nom, ne reviendront pas. Aléna le lui a certifié et l’adolescent ne sait pas pourquoi mais il la croit. Le danger est écarté, seulement le jeune homme ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi l’enlever ? Pourquoi ne pas attaquer directement Derek ? Et pourquoi selon les dire de Scott, l’Alpha a-t-il pété un câble et dit qu’il était à lui ?

            Penser à son meilleur ami ramène Stiles à la conversation qu’il a eue avec le jeune Bêta.

 

*****

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

_\- Tu as fait quoi ?_

_\- J’ai rejoint la meute de Derek, répète tranquillement Scott._

_\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c’est à cause de moi ?_

_\- Eh bien, pas dans le sens où tu le penses, mais oui, en partie, admet McCall._

_\- Comment ça ? Attend, est ce que tu es en train de me dire que Derek a refusé d’aider à me secourir, à moins que tu n’entre dans sa meute ? S’enflamme l’ancien otage._

_\- Quoi ? Non ! s’écrit Scott pour tenter de calmer son ami. Derek m’a dit lui-même que je n’avais pas besoin de rejoindre la meute pour qu’il aide à te retrouver._

_\- Alors, pourquoi ? Insiste le jeune Stilinski. Explique-moi._

_Scott se met à faire les cents pas. Il fourrage dans ses cheveux et tente de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu’il ressent. Finalement, il se lance._

_\- Tu sais, j’ai réalisé un truc l’autre jour, commence-t’il en baissant la tête. J’ai réalisé que j’ai été un mauvais ami pour toi._

_\- Mais non, tu…_

_\- Laisse-moi parler, s’il te plaît, coupe le jeune loup. Je disais donc que j’ai été un mauvais ami envers toi et un loup garou encore pire. Je t’ai mis en danger un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Alors même que je ne voyais qu’Allison, me fermant au reste du monde, toi tu as tout fait pour m’aider. Alors, j’ai ouvert les yeux et j’ai vu le monde comme toi, tu le vois. Et j’ai vu que tu avais confiance en Derek. Et j’ai réalisé que moi aussi. Parce que tu as confiance en lui, j’ai aussi confiance. Et puis, ensuite, j’ai vu dans quel état Derek était après ton enlèvement. Et c’est là que j’ai vraiment compris. Je peux lui faire confiance parce que tu es aussi important pour lui que pour moi. Peut-être même plus. Parce que pour lui, tu n’es pas un frère, tu es plus que ça._

_Scott se tait. Il n’a pas l’habitude de faire d’aussi long discours sans s’embrouiller. Il espère juste avoir été assez clair, avoir réussi à transmettre ses sentiments de la bonne manière. Le jeune homme se tend quand Stiles se place devant lui, puis soupire de soulagement quand son meilleur ami le serre dans ses bras._

_\- Moi aussi je t’aime frangin, murmure l’humain dans son cou._

 

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 

*****

 

Stiles sourit en repensant à cette conversation. Pour aussitôt froncer les sourcils. Qu'a voulu dire Scott en disant qu'il était important pour Derek ? L'humain a posé la question à son meilleur ami, mais le loup a refusé de répondre et est parti peu après. Alors Stiles se repasse tous les évènements en boucle, décortique, tente de comprendre, mais n'y arrive pas. L'humain admet quand même son attirance envers l'Alpha. Et s'il doit être honnête avec lui-même, ça doit faire un moment. Et puis, il se souvient. Le jour de la tentative de kidnapping, quand Aléna a atterrit sur le capot de sa jeep adorée, il a appelé Derek et non Scott. Stiles est prêt à s'arracher les cheveux de frustration et il maudit son cerveau qui ne s'arrête jamais. Comment, alors qu'il réfléchissait pour essayer de comprendre si oui ou non, il est important pour Derek, se retrouve t'il a admettre qu'il ressent quelque chose pour le dit-Alpha?

Des coups frappés à sa porte tirent le jeune Stilinski de ses pensées. Il se demande qui ça peut bien être. Les seules personnes susceptibles de frapper sont Lydia et Allison et elle sont au lycée. En se levant, le jeune homme note pour lui-même que seules les filles respectent son espace privé. Les autres passent par la fenêtre et font comme chez eux. L'humain ne s'attendait pas à trouver cette personne là sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il entend vaguement son père crier qu'il part au travail, puis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Un murmure s'échappe des lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Derek…


	24. CHAPITRE XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu un gros cafouillage. Je me suis rendue compte que du chapitre 1 on passait directement au 3 ^^'
> 
> Pardon, et je viens de remettre cette fic dans l'ordre

Derek tourne en rond dans son loft. Trois heures qu’il a laissé le Shérif ramener Stiles chez eux, après être sorti de la vieille maison Hale et il tourne déjà comme un lion en cage. Mais l’Alpha sait qu’il n’a pas le choix. Il doit laisser le jeune homme tranquille. Il faut qu’il s’éloigne de lui, de son sourire, de son odeur, de sa présence tout simplement. Le loup le sait, il ne peut pas permettre que l’humain s’enfonce encore plus dans son monde. Ce qui vient d’arriver le prouve. Si Stiles n’était pas aussi impliqué dans les histoires des loups, jamais il n’aurait été une cible. Voilà, Derek a pris une décision et il sait que c’est une bonne décision. Et même si l’Alpha va en souffrir, ce n’est rien si le jeune homme n’est plus blessé ou menacé. Alors que Derek allait appeler Scott pour le prévenir de cette décision, quelqu’un frappe à la porte.

            Derek renifle l’air et se raidit. L’odeur est presque celle de Stiles. Presque mais pas tout à fait. Cette odeur a une pointe plus épicée et une touche de maturité qui manque encore à l’adolescent. Le loup soupire. Le Shérif, bien sûr. Finalement, il n’aurait pas dû se torturer pour prendre la décision de s’éloigner de Stiles. Le père du jeune homme vient probablement le voir pour lui dire de ne plus jamais approcher l’humain. C’est crispé et avec lenteur que l’Alpha s’approche de la porte et la fait coulisser sur ses rails. C’est bien le Shérif qui se tient derrière le panneau. L’homme a le visage grave mais pas hostile, ce qui étonne le dernier représentant de la famille Hale.

            - Shérif, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande Derek.

            - Hale. Il faut qu’on parle, répond John.

            - Bien sûr, entrez. Où est Stiles ? S’inquiète Derek.

            - Tes… Bêtas sont avec lui, lui répond l’humain avec un petit sourire que le loup n’arrive pas à déchiffrer.

Les deux hommes s’installent à la grande table près de la baie vitrée qui est toujours explosée et pendant de longues minutes, seul le silence se fait entendre entre les deux hommes.

            - Stiles et Scott m’ont tout raconté, dit soudain le Shérif. Mais je pense qu’ils en ont laissé beaucoup de côté pour ne pas m’inquiéter.

            - Vous voulez ma version ? demande l’Alpha.

            - Oui.

Derek aurait dû s’en douter. John Stilinski n’est pas homme à se contenter d’une version quand il peut en avoir une plus précise de la part de quelqu’un qui ne se soucie pas de le maintenir à l’écart. Et pourtant, le loup sait qu’il devrait le faire, ne serait-ce que parce que Stiles ne veut pas que son père s’inquiète. Mais cet homme est le Shérif et pourrait être d’une aide précieuse. Alors il raconte. Il raconte la mort de sa sœur, les attaques de l’alpha qui s’est révélé être son oncle Peter, la mort de Peter, son nouveau statut d’Alpha, le Kanima et la transformation d’Erica et Boyd. Il explique les relations qu’il a avec la famille Argent, comment Scott est devenu loup garou et comment Stiles a toujours été là pour aider.

Derek n’est pas un homme de paroles, il est plutôt un homme d’action. Mais pour le père de Stiles il fait un effort. Il a l’impression de parler pendant des heures et c’est probablement le cas. Quand il finit par se taire, le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. John se renverse contre le dossier de sa chaise, en poussant un énorme soupir.

\- Eh bien, ça fait un paquet de trucs à assimiler.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup et que ça vous tombe dessus sans préparation, mais…

\- Tu sais, le coupe le Shérif, je crois que personne ne peut être préparé pour… ÇA. Mais beaucoup de choses s’expliquent. Bien, maintenant c’est mon tour. Stiles nous a expliqué pas mal de choses et Lydia a aussi ajouté son grain de sel.

\- Comment va votre fils ? demande Derek, l’air de rien.

L’humain a encore ce petit sourire que le loup n’arrive pas à comprendre.

            - Étonnamment bien. Tu savais qu’Aléna, Alicia et Ben pouvaient changer d’apparence ?

            - Ils pouvaient… ?

            - Apparemment. Alicia est en fait la petite blonde de la vidéo et répond au nom de Kayla. Et le vrai nom de Ben serait Dem ou quelque chose comme ça. Stiles n’a pas vu Aléna et Ben… Dem… Peu importe, changer d’apparence, mais il pense qu’ils en étaient capables aussi.

            - Ça ne va pas être simple de les retrouver, commente Derek.

            - Stiles dit qu’ils ne reviendront pas, contre John. Il n’a pas voulu me donner de détails, mais il a été assez catégorique pour que je pense comme lui. En fait, si je te parle du changement d’apparence, c’est parce que Lydia a repéré un truc sur la vidéo.

            - Ah bon ?

            - Ce n’était pas Stiles, lâche le Shérif.

            - Comment ça, ce n’était pas Stiles ? Fait Derek en plantant son regard dans celui de l’humain.

            - La petite Martin a réussi à sauvegarder la vidéo sur le pc, explique le père de Stiles. Elle m’a montré les détails qui prouvent que ce n’était pas mon fils. Les traits du gamin s’altèrent légèrement à chaque coup. On pense que c’était ce Ben… Dem… Peu importe.

            - Mais Stiles se rappelle avoir été battu pourtant, non ? Argumente le loup.

            - Eh bien, mon fils a découvert autre chose, répond l’homme. Alicia, enfin Kayla, pouvait implanter de faux souvenirs. C’est ce qu’elle a fait pour que tout le monde croie la connaître.

Un instant abasourdi, le loup se surprend à espérer que le souvenir de Stiles et Alicia dans le même lit, soit aussi un faux. Il ne voit pas trop pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, mais il espère quand même.

Malheureusement, il reste beaucoup de zones d’ombre dans cette histoire et maintenant qu’Aléna est morte, il est trop tard pour trouver les réponses. Derek sort de ses pensées quand l’humain se lève pour partir.

\- Merci d’avoir accepté de me parler, dit John.

\- Merci à vous de ne pas me trouer la peau pour avoir embarqué votre fils dans toutes ces histoires, rétorque l’Alpha.

\- Bah, mon fils n’a besoin de personne pour s’attirer des ennuis, rappelle le Shérif. Je sais depuis longtemps que quand il a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut l’arrêter. Sa mère était aussi comme ça.

\- Je vais quand même faire en sorte de l’éloigner de tout ça.

\- Je voudrais bien voir comme tu comptes t’y prendre, rigole le père de Stiles.

\- Je suis l’Alpha. Je lui ordonnerais de ne plus se mêler de nos affaires, explique le jeune Hale. De toute façon, il ne fait pas parti de la meute, donc ça ne le concerne pas.

Cette fois, le Shérif éclate franchement de rire.

\- Alors là, je te souhaite bon courage. S’il doit t’obéir parce que tu es l’Alpha, c’est qu’il fait partie de la meute et donc il est concerné. S’il ne fait pas partie de la meute, il n’a aucune raison de t’obéir et il se mêlera tout seul de toutes ces histoires. Mais je crois que je vais bien me marrer à te regarder faire.

\- Je pourrais le menacer, avance Derek.

\- Tu pourrais, acquiesce le Shérif, toujours avec ce petit sourire qui va finir par rendre le loup fou. Mais tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ? Veut savoir l’Alpha.

\- Parce que j’ai vu comment tu le regardes, dit John en redevant sérieux. Je regardais sa mère, Claudia, de la même manière. Tu tiens beaucoup trop à mon gamin pour lui faire du mal intentionnellement.

Laissant le loup abasourdi et figé, le Shérif Stilinski sort du loft.

            Une voix féminine dans son dos sort Derek de sa torpeur.

            - Tu sais, je me pose des questions sur toi. Par exemple, je me demande si tu es un monstre d’arrogance ou juste un idiot.

L’alpha se transforme et se jette sur Aléna avec l’intention évidente de lui arracher les membres et de lui trancher la gorge. Visiblement, lui arracher le cœur n’a pas suffi. Sauf qu’il passe à travers la jeune femme et va lamentablement s’écraser au sol. La brune soupire et se retourne en levant les yeux au ciel.

            - Bon, ben au moins, j’ai la réponse à une de mes questions. Tu es un idiot. Tu m’as tuée, tu te souviens ?

Derek la regarde, éberlué.

            - Appelle-moi Casper, ironise-t-elle.


	25. CHAPITRE XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que dans ce chapitre et probablement jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, vous allez trouvez que Derek et probablement le Shérif aussi, sont OOC.  
> C'est juste que j'aimerais que les choses se passent comme ça dans la série et comme nous savons que non, ben oui un peu de OOC ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

            - Merde, je suis en plein cauchemar, éructe Derek, c’est pas possible autrement !

            - Je ne sais pas, sourit Aléna. Pince-toi pour voir ?

Le loup lui jette un regard noir en se levant.

            - Oh relax, Derek. Putain, t’es chiant quand même, se lamente-t-elle. T’es obligé de faire toujours la gueule ? Souris un peu. Promis, tu vas pas en crever.

            - Tu vois des raisons de te réjouir toi ? lance-t-il hargneusement.

            - Ah, mais j’en vois plein, même. T’es en vie, en bonne santé et Stiles réfléchit à la possibilité d’une relation entre vous. Tu vois, en même pas dix secondes, j’en ai trouvé trois.

            - Mais pourquoi tout le monde me parle de Stiles ? S’écrit l’Alpha. D’abord, son père qui me parle de regard et maintenant, toi ! Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre de ce sale gamin qui parle trop et qui…

            - STOP ! l’interrompt la jeune femme dont le visage s’est durci. Ferme ta putain de gueule de loup garou buté et borné ! Maintenant, tu vas poser ton cul de connard arrogant sur ce putain de canapé, ouvrir tes oreilles de merde et m’écouter ! Ou je jure sur tout ce qu’il y a de plus sacré en cet univers que je chanterais en permanence « 99 bouteilles sur un mur » jusqu’au jour de ta mort. Et fais-moi confiance, tu deviendras fou bien avant ça.

Et franchement, quel choix ça laisse à Derek ? Il ne veut pas obéir mais elle ne lui laisse pas vraiment d’autres possibilités. Il l’affronte quand même du regard pendant quelques secondes, mais il finit par se poser dans le canapé. Tout son corps exprime sa rancœur et sa colère de devoir plier devant elle. La jeune femme s’installe sur la table basse qui fait face au canapé.

            - Bien, souffle-t-elle, excédée. Maintenant, nous allons parler. C’est-à-dire que je vais te poser des questions et que tu vas y répondre. Et tu vas y répondre de la même manière que tu le fais d’habitude, avec le strict minimum de mots. Si un seul « mais » sort de ta bouche, je le jure, je chante. Et si « 99 bouteilles » ne suffit pas à te rendre barjot, je passe au « poussin piou ». Pourquoi t’as pété un câble quand tu as compris qu’on avait Stiles ?

            - Il fait partie de ma meute, grogne Derek.

Oui l’Alpha répond. Il ne veut surtout pas entendre la jeune femme lui chanter « 99 bouteilles » pendant des semaines, des mois ou même des années. Quoique, s’il doit être honnête, il ne veut pas non plus entendre « le poussin piou », même pas une seule note. Pas moyen ! Alors, il répond.

            - Donc, tu admets que Stiles fait partie de la meute, sourit elle, satisfaite.

            - Quoi ? Je… Oui… Non… Merde !

            - Eh bien, ça au moins, c’est une réponse franche et honnête, se moque Aléna. T’en as d’autre des comme ça ? Parce que si c’est ce que tu me réponds à chaque fois, dans dix ans, on y est encore.

Elle semble réfléchir, puis ajoute avec ironie :

            - Pas que ça fasse grande différence pour moi, hein ! J'suis morte, alors j’ai le temps. Enfin, soupire-t-elle, on va procéder autrement. Qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour cet adorable gamin ?

Derek lui lance un regard noir, grogne, mais ne répond pas. Une lueur diabolique s’allume dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

            - Dis-moi, tu n’as pas envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à lui voler son souffle ? De l’entendre souffler ton prénom ? De l’entendre gémir sous tes assauts ? Tu n’as pas envie qu’il compte tes abdos avec sa langue ? Tu n’as pas envie de sentir son corps enserrer ta queue comme s’il ne voulait jamais te laisser partir ? Tu n’as pas envie de lui voler son cœur et de le garder pour toi ?

Derek sent une chaleur enflammer son bas ventre devant les images que les mots d’Aléna font naître dans son esprit. Il aura suffi de quelques phrases, de quelques suggestions pour que son cœur s’accélère et qu’une érection prenne naissance dans son pantalon, réclamant Stiles avec de douloureuses pulsations. Mais le loup ne répond toujours pas.

            - Allez, admet le Derek. Tu es raide dingue de cet humain.

            - Non !

            - Putain ! Mais t’es vraiment le loup garou le plus con que j’ai jamais rencontré ! S’écrit Aléna. Mais admet le, bordel ! Quand tu l’as vu inconscient dans une mare de sang, t’as pété un câble parce que tu veux qu’il soit à toi ! Si tu n’avais pas entendu son cœur battre, tu te serais effondré ! Tu peux le dire ! Qui t’entendra ? Moi ? Je suis un putain de fantôme, à qui tu veux que je le répète ? Et de toutes façons, on est seul, putain ! Totalement ! Complètement ! Seul !

Elle le harcèle. Tant et si bien, qu’elle finit par avoir une réaction.

            - C’est vrai ! Voilà, tu es contente ? Je suis raide dingue de ce gamin qui parle trop ! J’ai cru que j’allais crever quand j’ai cru qu’il était mort ! Je l’aime, voilà ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Aléna le regarde, un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

            - J’ai laissé un cadeau dans ta chambre, déclare-t’elle calmement. N’oublie pas qu’une première fois réussie est une première fois bien préparée.

            - Mais de quoi tu parles ? s’exclame l’Alpha.

            - Je te parle d’une opération séduction, Derek. Tu le veux ? Il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher, parce que Stiles a trop peur de se faire égorger pour oser faire le premier pas.

            - Stiles ? Peur ? Fait le loup, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Aléa lève les yeux au ciel et s’évapore.

            Fourrageant rageusement dans ses cheveux, Derek monte dans sa chambre et avise le petit sac noir posé sur le lit. Avec autant de précaution que s’il s’agissait d’un serpent, il s’en approche et regarde dedans. Il ne voit qu’un livre, deux petites bouteilles et une boîte. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il attrape le livre, lit le titre et lâche aussitôt l’ouvrage, les joues brûlantes.

Le titre du livre : « Osez la drague et le sexe gay »

Les joues de l’Alpha brulent encore plus quand il découvre ce que contiennent les bouteilles et la boîte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le livre existe si si !


	26. CHAPITRE XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y arrive, lentement, mais surement ^^

 Derek lit le livre en un peu plus d’une journée. Ce bouquin est… Intéressant et offres des perspectives intéressantes. Maintenant, reste à savoir si Stiles sera… Eh bien, intéressé et le loup a un doute. Il se souvient très bien de la réaction que l’humain a eue quand il l’a embrassé la première fois. Après tout, le jeune homme l’a jeté dehors. Seulement, l’Alpha se souvient également de l’étreinte fiévreuse sur le canapé, juste avant le kidnapping. L’adolescent avait l’air plus que consentant. Alors, que croire ? Et puis, il y a la différence d’âge. Derek a quand même sept ans de plus que Stiles. Certains diraient que ce n’est pas énorme, mais que dirait le shérif ? Si le loup doit se fier à la conversation qu’ils ont eu, ce ne sera probablement pas un problème. Et puis si le jeune ne veut pas de lui, la question ne se posera pas, n’est-ce pas ? Mais, et si… ? Le loup se lève, sort de sa chambre, attrape sa veste et sur une impulsion prend aussi le livre, les deux flacons et le contenu de la boîte.

En passant devant la porte de la chambre d’Isaac, l’Alpha entend une télé en sourdine. Il s’arrête et frappe. Le Bêta répond un « oui ? » un peu surpris et hésitant. Derek entre en glissant les bouteilles et les sachets dans sa poche. Le livre, lui, ne rentre pas, aussi le tient-il couverture cachée.

\- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il au loup frisé.

\- Impec’

Mais le jeune Hale entend aux battements de cœur du plus jeune que non, ça ne va pas. Aussi s’assoit il sur le lit du jeune homme et le fixe-t’il droit dans les yeux.

\- Accouche !

Isaac ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Son Alpha n’est pas un adepte de la conversation. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Le jeune a besoin de parler, c’est vrai. Mais comment va le prendre le plus âgé ? Alors, le louveteau hésite.

            - Isaac, je ne suis pas ton père, lui dit Derek. Quoique tu me dises, je ne vais pas te battre comme plâtre. Maintenant, parle !

Le Bêta inspire profondément, puis se lance.

            - Eh bien… C’est… Heu…

Il soupire et jette un coup d’œil à son Alpha qui attend patiemment qu’il se décide.

            - Tu sais, se lance Isaac, pendant un moment, j’ai pensé être attiré par Allison. Mais je n’arrive pas à lui pardonner ce qu’elle a fait.

Derek attend un peu, mais comme le jeune n’ajoute rien, il part à la pêche aux suppositions.

            - Tu veux lui pardonner ?

            - Quoi ? Non ! s’exclame Isaac. C’est juste que… Euh… que j‘ai découvert pourquoi, hem... Pourquoi je la regardais autant…

Et le Bêta repart dans son silence. Le loup plus âgé fronce les sourcils un instant et réfléchit. Quand il croit comprendre, il manque éclater de rire. Jetant un coup d’œil au livre qu’il tient toujours, le plus vieux se dit que ce bouquin va peut-être servir à un autre membre de la famille. Parce que quoi qu’en dise parfois Derek, sa meute et lui forment une famille. Et dans une famille, on ne se juge pas, on s’accepte tel qu’on est et on s’entraide. Espérant qu’Isaac ne fera aucun commentaire, l’Alpha lui tend l’ouvrage.

            Isaac regarde le livre, puis son Alpha, puis le livre à nouveau. Finalement, il l’accepte, lit le titre et rougit furieusement.

            - Tu savais ? Murmure le jeune.

            - Non, certifie Derek en se levant.

            - Alors, comment ?

Autant pour son espoir de ne pas avoir de commentaires. Derek soupire, ouvre la porte et avant de sortit, lance un rapide :

            - Il n’était pas pour toi, à la base.

Et s’empresse de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune Bêta fixe le panneau quelques instants, puis reporte son attention sur l’ouvrage. Il remarque alors qu’il semble avoir été lu. Mais pourquoi Derek lirait-il ce genre de truc ? Il se souvient alors d’un détail : l’odeur de Stiles partout sur l’Alpha quand ils l’ont retrouvé devant l’immeuble, après le kidnapping de l’humain. Le loup éclate de rire et entame sa lecture.

 

*****

 

            Derek marche. Il aurait pu prendre sa voiture, mais outre le fait qu’il ait besoin de réfléchir, s’il doit filer en vitesse de chez Stiles, au moins, il ne craindra pas que le Shérif tire sur son bolide. Et donc, il marche, lentement. Et il réfléchit, beaucoup. A ce qu’il s’est passé avec Stiles. D’abord, à leur premier baiser. A bien y réfléchir, ce n’est pas quand le loup l’a embrassé que le garçon s’est énervé. C’est quand il a dit avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de le faire taire. Derek grimace. C’était définitivement une bourde et il se demande comment il va faire pour rattraper ça.

            Ensuite, il repense à l’étreinte dans le loft. S’ils n’avaient pas été interrompus, qui sait jusqu’où ils auraient été ? Pourtant, Derek sait, ou croit savoir, qu’il ne doit plus laisser ça arriver. Il doit se maîtriser, ne pas effrayer le jeune homme qui n’est probablement pas prêt pour ce genre d’intimité. Pas que le loup le soit plus, mais lui a déjà eu des petites amies. Ne serait-ce que Paige et Kate. Il grimace. Au vu de ses deux dernières relations sérieuses, ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée de vouloir vivre quelque chose avec Stiles. Paige est morte sous ses griffes et Kate a foutu le feu à sa maison avec toute sa famille à l’intérieur. Bon, pour être honnête, il avait mis fin à l’agonie de Paige dont le corps rejetait la morsure. Et Kate… Kate s’était servie de lui. Le jeune Hale sait bien que l’humain est aux antipodes de la tante d’Allison, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir peur. Oui, lui, Derek I’m-The-Alpha-Now Hale a peur. Il ne sait pas comment il fera pour survire s’il perd encore quelqu’un à qui il tient ou si cette personne le trahi. Et Stiles est humain. Il peut mourir juste en traversant la route au mauvais moment ou encore, connaissant la maladresse légendaire de ce bavard, en descendant les escaliers. Une boule d’angoisse se loge dans l’estomac du loup et une sueur glacée coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et puis, il se souvient d’Alicia et Stiles dans le même lit et il a du mal à respirer.

            Et si Stiles le rejette ? Et s’il lui dit que ce qui s’est passé entre eux était une erreur ? Derek sent une bile acide remonter le long de son œsophage. Non, il ne doit pas penser à ça. Surtout pas. L’Alpha secoue la tête et marche plus vite. Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à l’endroit où ses pas le mènent, mais quand il relève la tête, il n’est pas surpris de se trouver devant la maison Stilinski.

 

L’espion ricane. C’est très drôle de voir le fier et arrogant Alpha en proie aux affres du doute et de l’hésitation. Mais décidément, il aurait dû prendre du pop-corn.


	27. CHAPITRE XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions après le dernier épisode de la saison 4  
> Désolée, mais je me venge sur vous ^^

Des coups frappés à la porte tirent le Shérif de sa pile de paperasse. Jetant un coup d’œil à l’horloge, il fronce les sourcils. Les amis de son fils sont au lycée, il ne voit pas qui cela peut être. Et pourtant, en ouvrant, l’homme n’est pas vraiment étonné de trouver le jeune Hale sur le porche de la maison. Il savait que ça arriverait, même s’il ne pensait pas être mis au courant. D’après ce que le shérif a compris, les loups garous ont plus l’habitude d’entrer chez lui en passant par la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils.

            - Derek, salue l’humain.

            - Shérif, répond le loup. Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

            - Bien sûr, entre.

Les deux hommes s’installent dans la cuisine et le policier attend que Derek prenne la parole.

            - Hum, en fait, j’ai une question à vous poser, commence l’Alpha. Mais je ne sais pas trop…

            - Non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sortes avec mon fils, coupe le père de Stiles. En voyant ta réaction devant la vidéo, j’ai su que c’était une possibilité et j’ai eu le temps de m’y faire. Et puis, si mon fils est heureux, c’est le principal. Enfin, si c’est ce qu’il veut également.

L’Alpha en reste bouche bée. Le loup ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le policier semble plutôt bien prendre le fait que lui, l’ancien suspect de meurtre, le loup garou, soit proche de son fils. Incroyable. Et pourtant, ça a l’air vrai.

            - Shérif… Monsieur…

            - Au point où on en est, je pense que tu peux m’appeler John, sourit l’homme. Pour ce qui est des relations sexuelles, je ne me fais pas d’illusion, je sais ce que c’est d’être avec la personne qu’on veut. Je ne vais pas te demander d’attendre ses dix-huit ans.

L’humain ricane. Il a réussi à faire rougir le loup et n’est pas peu fier de cet exploit. John continue sur sa lancée.

            - Et puis, soyons honnête. Si tu étais une jeune femme, je ne te demanderais pas d’attendre, alors ce serait hypocrite de ma part de vouloir vous en empêcher, tu ne crois pas ?

            - Je… Heu… Oui… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas, balbutie Derek.

Le loup est déstabilisé. Il n’aime pas ça et voudrait ne pas l’être, mais il l’est et il ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Et puis la réalité le frappe. Il veut être avec Stiles, il veut pour l’embrasser, le toucher et le faire sien et le père du jeune homme ne s’y oppose pas. L’Alpha ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Il peut être avec l’humain. Il va pouvoir former un couple avec Stiles.

            L’Alpha se renfrogne. Et si Stiles ne veut pas de lui ? Que fera-t-il ? La voix d’Aléna résonne dans son esprit :

            « Tu le veux ? Il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher. Je te parles d’une opération séduction »

Derek se dit qu’il peut faire ça. Il peut inviter le jeune homme à sortir, aller au restaurant ou au cinéma. Il va lui montrer qu’il peut faire autre chose que le plaquer contre un mur et le menacer de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Oui, il peut séduire celui qu’il veut et en même temps, le contenu de sa poche le brûle à travers le cuir de sa veste.

            - Derek, reprend le Shérif, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que si tu lui fais du mal, je sais désormais comment te tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

            - Non, monsieur… John, ce n’est pas nécessaire, répond simplement le jeune Hale.

            - Bien, sourit le Shérif. Je ne vais donc pas te présenter Betsy.

            - Betsy ? répète Derek.

            - Mon arme, explique l’homme.

Le loup se contente de hocher la tête. Non, en effet il n’est pas nécessaire que le père de Stiles lui présente son arme et il espère que cette présentation ne se fera jamais. Derek inspire profondément et demande l’autorisation de monter voir Stiles dans sa chambre. Autorisation qu’il obtient alors que le téléphone de John sonne.

 

**********

           

Des coups frappés à sa porte tirent Stiles de ses pensées. L’humain ne s’attendait pas à trouver cette personne là sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il entend vaguement son père lui dire qu’il part au travail, puis la porte d’entrée se refermer. Un murmure s’échappe des lèvres du jeune homme.

            - Derek…

Le loup avait pourtant pris la décision d’y aller lentement, de laisser le temps à l’humain de se faire à l’idée. Mais face à Stiles, en respirant son odeur, en entendant son prénom s’échapper de cette bouche qu’il meurt d’envie de dévorer et ce cœur qui accélère soudain, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s’évanouissent. L’Alpha agrippe la nuque de Stiles et il l’attire à lui dans un mouvement brusque. Le plus jeune laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur, avant de gémir quand la bouche de Derek se pose avec fermeté sur la sienne. Le jeune homme passe les bras autour du cou du plus âgé et se colle à lui. Derek laisse échapper un grondement de contentement.

            Lâchant la nuque de Stiles, Derek pose ses deux mains sur les hanches du jeune et caresse la peau sous le T-Shirt. Cette peau si chaude, si douce qu’il a envie de goûter. Tentant de se reprendre, de se souvenir de sa décision d’y aller lentement, l’alpha se recule légèrement, colle son front à celui de Stiles et inspire profondément. C’est dur –sans mauvais jeu de mot- de tenir bon quand l’odeur de l’humain lui emplit les narines comme ça, quand les yeux de l’humain sont mi-clos et embrumés par le désir. Il semble à Derek qu’il ne lui a jamais été aussi difficile de s’éloigner de quelqu’un.

            - Stiles, murmure-t-il et sa voix n’a jamais été aussi rauque. Il faut qu’on parle…

 

            L’espion lève les yeux au ciel et n’arrive pas à croire que Derek ait pu dire ça. Cet homme a un sérieux problème. A sa place, il aurait pris ce qu’il voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustrant non?


	28. CHAPITRE XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION, Lemon dans ce chapitre ^^

Stiles prend un air déterminé et lâche dans un grognement :

            - Plus tard !

Prenant Derek par surprise, il lui saute au cou, enroule ses jambes autour de la taille du loup et part à la conquête de cette bouche dont il pense, dont il est sûr, de ne jamais se lasser. L’humain en a assez de parler, assez de penser, assez de réfléchir. Il est le garçon qui court avec les loups, celui qui est le plus susceptible de mourir et ce qui lui est arrivé lui a fait prendre conscience, lui a fait accepter que la vie est bien trop courte. Il le savait déjà, mais le savoir et le vivre sont deux choses différentes. Il y a des choses plus importantes que parler. Parfois, l’action est plus efficace que les mots. Alors il mordille la bouche tentatrice de l’Alpha et frotte son bassin contre celui de Derek. Il tiraille un peu les cheveux dans lesquels il a glissé les doigts et en réponse, la langue de Derek envahit sa bouche et les mains du loup se posent sur les fesses de l’humain et les empoignent pour presser le jeune homme plus fort contre son érection douloureuse.

            Derek ne pense plus, son cerveau est parti en vacances et il n’est plus qu’instinct et envie. BESOIN. Il a besoin de cet humain. Il a besoin de le toucher, de le faire sien. Avançant avec assurance et détermination, le loup se dirige vers le lit et les jette dessus. Aussitôt, les mains de Stiles s’agrippent à la veste de son amant pour la lui enlever. L’Alpha passe rapidement la main dans sa poche, en sort les bouteilles et les sachets que la boîte contenait et envoie valdinguer sa veste qui atteint une lampe, l’entrainant au sol où le fragile objet se brise. Mais ça n’a aucune importance parce que le bruit est couvert par celui d’un vêtement qui se déchire, des halètements et des gémissements de plaisir qui ont envahi la chambre.

            Le loup a déchiré le T-Shirt de Stiles et attaqué le torse dénudé à coups de langue et de dents. Les gémissements et les râles de plaisir de l’humain l’affolent et il doit sans cesse se rappeler à l’ordre pour ne pas virer le jean et le sous vêtement de son jeune amant et s’enterrer dans la chaleur de ses reins. Mais il ne veut pas aller trop vite alors des doigts, de la langue et des dents, Derek va agacer les tétons de Stiles qui durcissent rapidement sous ses assauts, prenant une teinte plus sombre. L’humain gémit, se cambre et se frotte plus fort contre la queue dure de loup. Il veut… il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut, mais il le veut maintenant et il supplie. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il supplie.

            - Derek… s’il te plait… S’il te plait… Derek…

Et c’est comme une litanie qu’il ne peut retenir et de toutes façons, il n’en a aucune envie. Le jeune homme tire sur le T-Shirt de Derek. Il veut sentir sa peau et caresser son torse et il lui semble qu’il ne pourra jamais être assez proche du loup. Il veut pouvoir se glisser sous sa peau et y rester. L’humain grogne de protestation quand Derek se redresse et soupire d’aise quand il se rend compte que s’il s’éloigne, c’est pour enlever son T-Shirt.

            Derek, torse nu, revient s’allonger sur Stiles et reprend sa bouche dans un baiser dévastateur. La main du loup se faufile entre eux et se pose sur la braguette du pantalon du plus jeune, attentive au moindre signe d’hésitation, mais la main ne reçoit qu’un coup de hanche en réponse, l’encourageant, la suppliant peut-être, de ne pas jouer et de presser un peu le mouvement. Alors la main défait le bouton, baisse la fermeture éclair et repousse un peu le tissu rêche et encombrant.

            Quand la main du loup se pose sur son sexe impatient et douloureux, à travers le boxer, Stiles s’arrache à la bouche de Derek et pousse un long gémissement presque douloureux. Et le jeune homme parle. Il n’est pas nerveux, mais il est au bord de la rupture alors qu’ils n’ont presque rien fait encore et il faut qu’il l’exprime.

            - S’il te plait, Derek. Je t’en supplie. J’en veux plus… S’il te plait… S’il te plait…

Stiles est incapable d’en dire plus, mais Derek semble comprendre. Les mains rendues tremblantes par l’impatience, le loup vire le jean et le boxer et sa main se pose sur l’objet de toutes ces envies. Enfin, de presque toutes ces envies. Le plus âgé hésite un instant. Il a envie de lécher ce sexe fièrement dressé devant lui, mais un Alpha ne fait pas ça, n’est-ce pas ? Et merde ! Il est l’Alpha justement et un Alpha, ça fait ce que ça veut ! Alors d’une langue gourmande et pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek glisse sur le membre et le lèche de la base à la pointe du gland et sourit quand Stiles émet une sorte de hululement presque lupin. Alors, d’un mouvement rapide et néanmoins prudent –attention les dents, pense-t-il-, le loup engloutit la queue de son amant et se met à sucer lentement et avec gourmandise. En réaction Stiles écarte les jambes, laissant plus de place à son tourmenteur, agrippe les draps et se cambre. A ce moment-là, ce ne sont plus des gémissements qui s’échappent de la gorge de l’humain mais des cris. Quelques minutes de ce traitement et le jeune homme laisse à nouveau échapper un flot de propos décousus et incohérents.

            - Oh mon dieu, Derek… Oh mon dieu… Pitié… Derek… Oh, oooooooh…

Quand Derek sent que son amant ne pourra pas en supporter beaucoup plus, il accélère le mouvement. Le loup veut gouter son humain, sentir son gout sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. Alors qu’il emmène le jeune homme sur les rivages du septième ciel, l’Alpha tâtonne pour trouver la plus petite des bouteilles qu’Aléna lui a données. La trouvant, il l’ouvre à l’aveugle et pulvérise du produit sur l’entrée du corps de son amant. Il espère qu’il sera efficace. Parce qu’il veut, non, il a besoin que leur première fois soit un bon souvenir pour Stiles. Aussi met-il sans doute trop de produit, mais il s’en fiche. Dans certains domaines, le mieux n’est pas l’ennemi du bien.

            Ralentissant le rythme de sa fellation, les yeux braqués sur le visage de Stiles pour y détecter le moindre signe de souffrance ou d’inconfort, Derek infiltre lentement un doigt nerveux dans l’orifice tentant.

            - Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! crie Stiles.

Et ce cri rassure le loup qui commence un mouvement de va et vient.  Derek reprend le rythme rapide de sa fellation sur la verge impatiente et bientôt, introduit un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt dans le corps de l’humain. Il remet une large dose du produit qui a l’air de faire effet. Si Stiles était assez lucide pour demander ce que c’est, Derek répondrait honnêtement que c’est un spray relaxant anal. Mais l’humain ne pose pas la question.

            Stiles ne sait plus où il est, ni qui il est. Tout ce qu’il sait, à cet instant, c’est la bouche de Derek sur lui, la langue de Derek qui joue avec son méat et les doigts de Derek qui l’empalent avec une douceur dont il n’est pas sûr de vouloir. En dehors de Derek, le monde n’existe plus. Et il n’a pas besoin de savoir autre chose, parce qu’à cet instant, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est Derek. Et il l’a. Et le jeune homme hurle quand les doigts de son amant buttent sur sa prostate. Il hurle encore quand le loup entreprend de masser cette petite boule de nerfs qui le fait lâcher prise. L’humain se cambre, décollant son dos et ses fesses du matelas et hurle quand un orgasme dévastateur l’envoie en orbite. Hurlement qui devrait probablement le laisser aphone, mais la suite prouve qu’il a encore de la voix.

            Derek avale avec délectation les fluides amers de Stiles et se sent fier d’avoir offert à son humain cet orgasme qui le laisse muet et haletant dans les draps froissés par leurs ébats. Sortant les doigts de l’antre brulant du jeune homme, délaissant le sexe qui a à peine perdu de sa vigueur, l’Alpha attrape un des sachets, sort le préservatif qu’il contient et le déroule sur sa propre érection. Prenant la deuxième bouteille, il s’enduit d’une généreuse dose de lubrifiant, passe les jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules et, penché en avant, il présente son membre à l’entrée du corps du jeune homme. C’est d’une voix haletante et vibrante qu’il interpelle le jeune.

            - Stiles ?

            - Hum, est la réponse qu’il obtient.

            - Je veux…, hésite l’alpha. J’ai BESOIN que tu sois sûr.

            - Viens, exige Stiles.

Et c’est avec précaution et une lenteur que le loup n’est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter qu’il introduit sa queue entre les reins de l’humain. Il scrute avec encore plus d’attention le visage de son amant, mais il n’y lit que du plaisir et de l’attente. Aussi amorce-t-il un lent mouvement de va et vient qui va sûrement le tuer s’il ne peut pas accélérer bientôt. Mais très vite, c’est Stiles qui se fait plus exigeant et qui repart dans un flot de paroles qui rend fou l’Alpha et lui fait jeter toutes précautions et douceurs par-dessus bord.

            - Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Je t’en prie Derek ! VIENS !

Se redressant, le lycanthrope tire sur les hanches de l’humain, plaçant le cul si accueillant entre ses cuisses ouvertes et le martèle avec une force qui arrache de nouveaux hurlements au jeune homme.

            Ils sont tous les deux en sueur et les portes du plaisir s’ouvrent devant eux. Stiles n’a plus que les épaules et la tête en contact avec le matelas et demain, ses muscles seront douloureux, mais il s’en moque. Il hurle encore plus fort quand la main de son loup s’enroule autour de sa queue et le masturbe en rythme. Le plaisir les fauche bien trop vite, bien trop tôt à leur goût. Alors Derek se retire du corps de Stiles, enlève le préservatif, en reprend un autre et repart à l’assaut.

            - Encore ? Gémit Stiles, d’une voix éraillée.

            - Toujours, gronde Derek, qui se demande vaguement s’il en aura un jour assez.

            - Oh. Oooooooooooooooh.

 

******

 

            Deux voitures se garent devant la maison Stilinski et c’est une bande hétéroclite qui en descend. Quatre loups, Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Erica, et deux humaines, Allison et Lydia, se présentent devant la porte et alors que la jeune chasseuse va frapper, la voix hésitante de Scott s’élève.

            - On devrait peut-être repasser plus tard.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournent et avisent les loups qui sont restés dans l’allée et qui semblent mal à l’aise et rougissent.

            - Pourquoi ? Veut savoir Lydia.

C’est alors que la fenêtre entr’ouverte de la chambre de Stiles apporte la réponse. Enfin, pas vraiment la fenêtre, mais plutôt ce qui s’en échappe. Des cris et des gémissements de plaisir, un prénom hurlé et un grognement lupin qui y répond. Allison laisse retomber sa main et à présent, les deux humaines rougissent également.

            - On repassera plus tard, décrète la rouquine.

            - Beaucoup plus tard, enchérit Isaac.

Ils remontent en voiture et décampent sans demander leurs restes.

 

En face de la maison, l’espion et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs regardent la maison avec des sourires de satisfaction.

            - Phase quatre terminée, murmure Aléna. Et mission presque achevée.


	29. CHAPITRE XXVIII

Il faut de nombreuses heures au nouveau couple pour qu’il cesse leurs ébats. Ce n’est pas qu’ils soient lassés ou rassasiés l’un de l’autre, mais Derek et Stiles sont rattrapés par leur nature humaine et ils sont basiquement affamés. Après une douche express prise séparément et un habillage sommaire, T-shirt et boxer pour le jeune homme, jean pour le loup, les amants rallient la cuisine. Stiles babille joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien et Derek l’écoute en souriant, assis à la table. L’Alpha note quand même que l’humain grimace légèrement quand il se redresse après avoir fouillé dans le frigo.

            - Tu vas bien ? demande Derek, légèrement inquiet.

Stiles lui jette un regard étonné.

            - Hein ? Ah. Oui, oui, ça va, s’empresse-t-il de répondre, puis il ajoute sous le regard insistant de son amant. Bon, c’est un peu douloureux, mais ça va, vraiment.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils en constatant que les yeux de Derek sont voilés par l’inquiétude. Sur une impulsion, l’humain s’installe à califourchon sur les genoux du plus âgé.

            - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Veut-il savoir.

Derek passe tendrement les mains sous le T-Shirt de son jeune amant et caresse la peau douce des hanches où de légers bleus se sont formés là où il l’a tenu trop fort.

            - J’ai été trop brusque, grogne le loup.

            - Quoi ? S’offusque l’humain. N’importe quoi ! C’était parfait ! Grâce à toi, je me souviendrais de ma première fois en souriant.

            - Ouais, grommelle Derek, ta première fois avec un mec…

Stiles qui se penchait pour embrasser son loup, se rejette soudain en arrière.

            - Ma première fois avec un mec ? répète-t-il. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

L’Alpha détourne la tête, gêné et agacé. Evidemment, il a fallu qu’il laisse échapper ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme d’habitude et se taire ? Faire semblant que rien ne le touche ? Non, le jeune Hale a lâché l’information et il sait que son humain va le harceler jusqu’à ce qu’il réponde. Alors, le loup dit dans un grognement :

            - Alicia.

            - Quoi, Alicia ? interroge Stiles, avant que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Oh. Il ne s’est rien passé avec Alicia. Enfin, Kayla, mais quand elle était Alicia. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

            - Mais pourtant…

            - Quoi ? Insiste le jeune homme.

            - Les bougies, les préservatifs et… Vous dormiez ensemble, souffle le loup.

Il est de plus en plus agacé par cette conversation. Il ne veut pas repenser à cette fille, encore moins en parler, même si l’idée que son amant ait pu faire quoi que ce soit avec elle lui fait bouillir le sang et lui donne envie de le marquer pour prouver à tous que ce jeune homme à la langue trop bien pendue est à lui. S’il le pouvait, l’Alpha l’enfermerait quelque part et ne le laisserait jamais sortir, mais il ne peut pas faire ça, n’est-ce pas ? N’EST-CE PAS ?

            - Comment tu sais ? S’étonne le jeune Stilinski. Oh merde, tu nous as vu !

            - Ouais, marmonne Derek en empoignant plus fermement les hanches de son humain pour l’amener plus près de lui.

            - Il ne s’est rien passé, s’empresse de dire Stiles, ayant aperçu une fugitive lueur rouge dans les yeux du loup.

            - Quoi ? s’exclame le plus âgé.

            - Il ne s’est rien passé, répète le jeune avec un petit sourire. Alicia, enfin Kayla, enfin tu comprends. C’est perturbant quand même de ne pas savoir comment l’appeler. Je veux dire, j’aimais bien Alicia, mais Kayla était un peu flippante, même avec ses airs de poupée de por…

            - Stiles ! Le coupe le loup, une nuance de menace dans la voix.

            - Euh… Oui, bref. E fait, elle avait préparé cette ambiance incroyablement romantique et vraiment, je pensais pouvoir… Tu sais. On s’est embrassé et elle était là, devant moi, en sous vêtement et aïe, Derek, tu me fais mal !

Sans s’en rendre compte, le loup a enfoncé ses doigts dans la peau tendre de l’humain et l’a légèrement écorché avec ses ongles.

            - Pardon, marmonne Derek, continue.

Stiles le regarde un instant, suspicieux, puis semblant rassuré par ce qu’il voit sur le visage de son amant, il poursuit.

            - En fait, on a pas été plus loin, avoue l’humain dans un souffle. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de penser à toi et on a fini par parler et elle m’a donné plein de bons conseils.

            - Ah oui ?

            - Oui.

Derek ne résiste pas plus longtemps et embrasse passionnément son humain. Il se fait la promesse de dépecer le prochain qui osera s’en prendre à Stiles.

            - Tu étais foutu de toutes façons, avoue le loup, après un long moment.

            - Foutu ? Comment ça ? demande l’humain le souffle court.

Est-ce qu’ils sont vraiment obligés de parler ? se demande vaguement l’adolescent sans saisir l’ironie de la situation. Il découvre qu’il a encore envie du loup, malgré la légère douleur qui irradie encore de ses reins.

            - Quand Aléna a essayé de t’enlever, explique l’Alpha. C’est moi que tu as appelé à l’aide. A partir de là, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que nous n’en soyons là où nous en sommes.

            - Et on en est où ? Questionne Stiles en baissant les yeux et en triturant son t-shirt. On est quoi, Derek ? Des amants ? Des amis qui couchent ensemble ? Un couple ?

L’humain est soudain renversé sur la table et un Alpha aux yeux rougeoyant le fixe sans ciller.

            - Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de compagnons ? S’enquiert Derek avec un large sourire prédateur étirant ses lèvres.

            - Compagnons ? répète Stiles en haletant.

Il halète parce que l’érection prisonnière du jean du loup appuie juste là où il a envie qu’elle soit.

            - Compagnon, confirme le jeune Hale.

L’humain fait mine de réfléchir.

            - Compagnons, c’est bien, concède le jeune Stilinski. On le dit aux autres ?

            - Ils le savent déjà, grogne le loup en mordillant le cou de son humain, son compagnon.

            - Quoi ? s’exclame le jeune. Comment ça, ils le savent déjà ? Comment ils pourraient le…

            - La ferme, Stiles !

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais…

 

**********

 

            L’aube pointe le bout de son nez quand le Shérif rentre enfin chez lui, épuisé. Il a travaillé toute la journée et toute la nuit sur une affaire de meurtres dont il pense qu’elle a un lien avec ce qui s’est passé dernièrement. Six personnes sont mortes, démembrés. Ce massacre –appelons un chat, un chat- lui fait dire que les choses vont être un peu plus calmes pendant quelques temps. Ce n’est pas l’identité des morts qui lui fait dire ça. De toutes façons, il n’en a identifié qu’une, Jennifer Blake qui devait être professeur de littérature au lycée de son fils. La femme, les jumeaux, l’aveugle et le colosse sont, eux, toujours inconnus. Non ce qui lui fait dire que les choses vont se tasser, c’est la note qui est apparu dans le dossier en début de soirée.

«  _Cadeau._

_Ne me remerciez pas_

_Ça m’a fait plaisir_

_A_  »

Alors que John Stilinski monte les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entend des gémissements et les bruits rythmés de quelqu'un qui cogne contre un mur. Il redescend aussi sec, attrape ses clés et ressort précipitamment de chez lui. Peut-être que Melissa McCall voudra bien lui prêter son canapé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le dernier chapitre  
> Rendez vous demain pour l'épilogue qui répond à toutes les questions que vous pourriez encore vous poser ^^


	30. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon pour le retard!!

En ce lundi, Stiles arrive au lycée et rejoint la bande, la meute. SA meute. Son cœur se gonfle et il jette un regard derrière lui, juste à temps pour voir la Camaro sortir du parking. Il se sent bien. Il est heureux, réalise-t’il alors que son meilleur ami vient jeter un bras autour de ses épaules. S’il regardait de l’autre côté, verrait-il les deux personnes qui observent la scène ? Pas sûr. La femme sait depuis longtemps se faire discrète et l’homme qui l’accompagne a toujours eu un don pour se fondre dans le décor.

            Aléna regarde avec une tendresse évidente, la meute aller en cours.

            - Mission terminée, déclare-t-elle, satisfaite.

            - T’as pris un drôle de chemin pour arriver à ça quand même, remarque l’espion avec un sourire narquois.

            - Bah, sa mère n’avait qu’à être un peu plus précise en me demandant de veiller sur Derek, rétorque-t-elle moqueuse.

            - Ben voyons, se moque à son tour l’homme. Je ne crois pas que Talia pensait à ça. Tu sais qu’il suffira que Derek se rappelle de la légende que lui racontait sa mère pour qu’il comprenne ?

            - Claudia la racontait aussi à son fils, remarque Aléna en haussant les épaules. Mais j’ai fait attention. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que Derek et Stiles se souviennent de l’histoire que leurs mères aimaient leur raconter quand ils étaient enfants. Et puis, même s’ils découvrent qui je suis, ça ne changera rien.

            - La femme aux yeux de feu, cite l’espion avec un petit sourire. Celle à qui on demande de l’aide, celle qui accorde des faveurs.

            - Il parait que c’est moi, oui, dit tranquillement la jeune femme.

            - Dis-moi, tu étais vraiment obligée de leur faire subir ça ? S’enquiert l’espion, curieux.

            - Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Grogne l’Unique. Que je me pointe, la bouche en cœur, en leur disant : « Coucou, je suis la Protectrice et Talia Hale et Claudia Stilinski, vous savez, vos mères ? M’ont demandé comme une faveur personnelle, de veiller à ce que vous soyez en bonne santé et heureux. Vous pouvez vous mettre en couple s’il vous plait ? C’est le meilleur moyen d’assurer votre bonheur, promis juré craché. » Ils auraient réagi comment à ton avis ?

            - Evidemment, présenté comme ça, concède l’homme. En tout cas, bien joué le coup de faire croire que Derek avait réussi à t’arracher le cœur.

            - Il m’a vraiment arraché le cœur, grimace Aléna. Mais ça a quand même des avantages d’être immortelle.

La jeune femme s’éloigne de quelques pas, s’arrête et lance par-dessus son épaule :

            - Au fait, tiens-toi à carreau ! ordonne-t-elle.

Et sa voix a quelque chose de menaçant.

            - Moi ? Fait semblant de s’étonner l’espion. Je me tiens toujours à carreau ! Tu me connais, enfin, voyons !

            - C’est parce que je te connais que je te dis ça ! Ne m’oblige pas à revenir pour toi, Peter Hale !

Et la jeune femme s’évapore.

            L’oncle de Derek éclate de rire et décide d’aller embêter son neveu. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas fait grogner l’Alpha. Il pourrait, par exemple, l’asticoter sur son histoire avec cet humain qui parle beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup trop !


End file.
